<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【XFF】School Fellow by Anstrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760885">【XFF】School Fellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid'>Anstrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>C-Pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 舊文, 蕭受</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>給果果的文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【XFF】School Fellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;1&gt;</p><p>方大同這半輩子沒被揍過，他腦內僅存的記憶只模糊記得小時候被打過手心。而那微不足道的痛覺沒遺痕。長大後頂著謙謙君子的安全皮囊在活，被保護得滴水不漏，連碰撞擦傷都成奢侈了。</p><p> </p><p>他的戀愛史也乏善可陳，一段七年的感情，是調了味仍是淡寡得沒法入喉的感情。他有時會忘記這個遠於天際繁星閃爍的戀人。</p><p>他偶爾會在電視的塋光幕看到戀人，而那形象竟然比在自己身邊時更鮮明。</p><p>輪廓印象是沒法靠短時間的撫摸來維繫的，他漸漸忘了戀人的體溫是偏涼還是偏暖，他也忘了唇瓣顏色是否與他指甲一樣淡，他曾經牢記過。</p><p> </p><p>有天要睡未睡熟的時候他想，他們不是應該同居就是分手了。</p><p>他想買一張雪白的雙人床，去討他孩子氣的笑。</p><p> </p><p>這天，他彬彬有禮的握起女孩的手，說「不好意思。」</p><p>女人低頭微笑，狡黠的光芒很迷人「為什麼?」</p><p>「不好意思，我有戀人了...」</p><p>他最終還是承受不住父母之命的壓力進入了相親的迴圈之中庸俗的被推著走，見完一個又一個條件很好的女孩，在拒絕也成了罪過之後，他終於還是牽起了這女人的手，裝作他們發展不錯來封住後頭緊隨散步的父母的叨唸。</p><p> </p><p>女人的波浪長髮掃過手背，引得心頭一陣顫慄。</p><p>他的戀人，絕無法擁有這樣漂亮的長髮。</p><p> </p><p>「有時候，裝著就成真實了。」女人壓低嗓子輕喃。</p><p>方大同微笑側頭，不置可否。</p><p>他們牽手走過一段海濱長廊，風景美如畫，氣氛曖昧中似有淡香。</p><p> </p><p>方大同紳士的去帶兩杯熱咖啡，就在他買好握著熾熱的紙杯要回去之際，</p><p>多月不見的戀人穿著手工西裝站在自己面前，還帶著一絲似有若無的苦笑。</p><p> </p><p>他微皺起眉頭，喚了他的名字。</p><p>完全沒有收到戀人來港的消息。</p><p> </p><p>迎面來了一拳。</p><p>疼痛火辣的攀上臉龐，痛似骨頭活生生被指骨敲碎了。</p><p> </p><p>頭很暈眩，咖啡瀉灑出來濕了一身，幾乎是站不穩。</p><p>喉嚨緊得沒法說話，心跳陡升。</p><p>他有很多話想要解釋的，卻什麼也沒法說。</p><p> </p><p>戀人堅硬的拳頭抽上胃部，他抽搐的痛得快吐出濁水，只能捲起身子抵抗翻滾感。</p><p>街上的路人尖叫吼得得他耳朵好痛。</p><p>衣領被揪起拖向街道轉角推入小巷。肩膀又受了狂暴的一拳。</p><p> </p><p>眼角爆裂眼皮腫成了縫，瞳孔被血浸透了只見紅。</p><p>唾液從敞開的唇瓣連著血絲滑下，方大同不敢想像自己被揍得有多慘。</p><p> </p><p>一直沈默的戀人用沙啞的嗓子說「分手。」</p><p>「哈，大概這句也是廢話。」</p><p>戀人毫不留戀的離開。</p><p> </p><p>全身的骨頭都在抗議，他按住疼痛的臉頰，連腰都痛得伸不直。</p><p>奔過去，推開人潮，扯住他的衣擺。「你...就不想聽一下我的解釋嗎?」</p><p>他真不知道當初為什麼會愛上這樣一個人。</p><p> </p><p>「說啊。」戀人勾起嘴角用極其不屑的語氣說。</p><p>方大同竟感到前所未有的憤怒。</p><p> </p><p>他根本就沒準備相信他任何說詞，說了只會被當成辯白吧。</p><p>大概他們這幾年間疏離的不滿跟憋屈已沒法單憑幾句抒解。</p><p> </p><p>「蕭敬騰，你...武斷、暴力又自私，你怎會變成這樣子...」</p><p> </p><p>萬賴俱寂。身旁擠擁的人潮沒發出聲音。</p><p>方大同只聽到面對著自己的戀人說</p><p> </p><p>「我武斷，我暴力，我那麼自私。你最成熟，你當初是瞎了狗眼才會喜歡我。」</p><p>戀人淚水毫無預警、滴滴答答的在地上渲開了深色圓圈，混著他眼角的血滴，和在一起。</p><p> </p><p>手背狠狠擦過濕透的臉頰「你再不放手，我真的會打死你。」</p><p> </p><p>他哭了。</p><p>方大同呆怔了幾秒，鬆開了手，身體乏力的捲倒在地上。</p><p>哈，你這個施暴者有什麼資格打完我還耍賴的狂哭啊。</p><p> </p><p>躺在冰涼的地上良久，莫名湧出的淚水沿著紅腫的鼻樑滑過耳尖。</p><p>不理途人奇怪的注視，他用雙手摀住臉大口吸氣也吸不夠氧氣。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰在他模糊的目送下走遠了沒有回頭看一眼。</p><p>沒有看到，他那個成熟冷靜、曾經被嘲笑淚腺死掉了、相戀了七年的戀人，捲成蝦米狀哭成了什麼悽慘的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>你真的不想知道我們的雙人床是什麼顏色的嗎。</p><p> </p><p>*                  *                 *</p><p>這次不夠數分鐘的見面，竟是永別。</p><p> </p><p>一個月後，蕭敬騰在上海出席活動前席被綁架，</p><p>三天後，匪徒聽聞家人報警，立即撕票逃逸。</p><p>敬騰是被匪徒活生生打死的。</p><p> </p><p>方大同這半生只被蕭敬騰打過三拳。</p><p>那刻骨銘心的痛感超越他所能想像的。</p><p> </p><p>他四處抓人問，那被打致死該有多痛，那究竟會有多痛?</p><p>可以給我個譬喻嗎?</p><p> </p><p>沒人能告訴他。</p><p> </p><p>&lt;2&gt;</p><p>那個音樂節方大同也在受邀之列。</p><p>他倆很早就已在短信中約好，要在上海活動之前早兩天抵埗難得的聚首，共偕去探望大同的小學老師，寧靜的渡過些嫻靜的時光重撿舊好。</p><p>兩人也沒明說，過往整年不見實在過於誇張，寄望這次見面能把情感再加溫一下。</p><p> </p><p>當時的約定方大同還記得，只是不知分手後還否成立。半個月難以成眠，徘徊於軟性求和和及硬撐骨氣之間，最終在憋屈又氣憤的情況下決定臨時改簽機票，把上海的機票先順延一天。</p><p>不然早到了，可顯得自己太過愚蠢又痴情了，成熟的方大同才不會輕易的妥協。</p><p>他的臉上的傷口還紅腫不堪，眼角不時滲血。</p><p> </p><p>但是，敬騰卻依約早到了兩天，在他們約定的酒店房間check-in了。</p><p>警察說，因為敬騰孤身在他方、身旁亦沒有助理及經理人，於是被歹徒有機可乘，在他深宵到便利店的小路上進行綁架。</p><p>當時方大同還在香港死死的堅持著他的傲氣。</p><p> </p><p>方大同常想，不知道敬騰死之前知道自己要死了嗎。</p><p>如果他知道的話，他會害怕嗎?</p><p>這倔小子會害怕嗎。</p><p>*                        *                 *</p><p>在敬騰的死訊傳出後不久，遺於殘破小屋的屍身就被裝入黑袋中運回台灣了。</p><p>方大同不眠不休的從香港直飛台灣到了認屍間，敬騰的家人哭成一團，比較堅強的蕭爸爸紅著眼跟認屍的人員微點頭。</p><p>方大同衝過去一把掀開蓋屍的白布。</p><p> </p><p>床上躺著的男人不是蕭敬騰。</p><p>那屍體上塵土滿佈，又髒又黑，髮絲中都是一塊一塊的糾纏的泥沙。</p><p>臉龐紫紅發漲得像個氣球，看不見原來的輪廓。眼角破裂，瞳孔死白。鼻樑歪向左方，唇瓣擦破了上面有一條條的血痕、牙根污髒，幾顆牙齒不見了、牙床顯得空洞。雪白的身體上一大片一大片不規模的瘀清，幾處泛黑。右手以古怪的姿態扭曲向背部，其中一個膝蓋碎掉陷了下去。</p><p> </p><p>方大同伸手撫了一下繃得好緊的肌膚。</p><p>「這不是蕭敬騰。」</p><p> </p><p>家人驚詫的望向他，他加大了聲量再說一遍，認真的、嚴肅的望著停屍間的負責人員說「對不起，你們搞錯了，他真的不是蕭敬騰。」</p><p> </p><p>蕭媽媽哭得更悲涼...「別這樣...」</p><p>「你們看清楚啊，他怎可能是敬騰!這個男人...」</p><p> </p><p>這個男人又醜又髒還有臭味，怎麼會是敬騰。</p><p>敬騰應該是亮麗英俊、隨時發出耀眼光芒的小王子，應該更好看。</p><p>屍體那麼淒慘，根本不是他認識的人。</p><p> </p><p>「他真的不是敬騰，敬騰還被挾持著，我們快找警方...!」</p><p>方大同著急的說畢，為那具無名屍蓋上屍布，就要跑去警局。</p><p>怎料甫邁步，膝蓋一軟，眼前烏黑忽爾摔在地上。</p><p> </p><p>再撐竟沒力站直。</p><p>只能兩手撐地匐伏幾步，拖著鉛重的身體喃喃說「敬騰還沒死，你們別哭了，哭有什麼幫助，快點去找警察啊...你們忘了敬騰是什麼樣子的嗎...」</p><p> </p><p>「大同，別說了。」</p><p>蕭爸爸暴喝一聲，把他揪起來，掀開屍布硬是把他的臉轉向那具男屍。</p><p>「他是敬騰，他是被打死的，所以這模樣，你別再...」</p><p>別再令我們更痛苦了。</p><p> </p><p>方大同別開臉。</p><p>蕭爸爸的手一直在扳，他就奮力的扭開頭，拒絕看這具據說是敬騰的男屍。</p><p> </p><p>他不是、他絕對不是。</p><p>你們是瞎了眼。</p><p> </p><p>*                 *               *</p><p>敬騰屍體胃部有些泥土跟嚼爛了的草根，跟一顆牙。</p><p>警方說大概是三天未進食餓壞了，隨便咬些什麼充饑。</p><p>多半肉參也有同樣狀況。</p><p> </p><p>方大同夜半抱著膝蓋時也會想，</p><p>敬騰最喜歡吃自己煮的意麵了，每次煮時都要他多加辣椒。</p><p>吃得滿頭大汗最是暢快淋漓。</p><p> </p><p>不知道草根是什麼味道的。</p><p>你可以跟我說說嗎。</p><p>*                *             *</p><p>他穿得一身純黑，拜訪蕭家。</p><p>請求只有一個，他要替敬騰扶靈，送他最後一程。</p><p> </p><p>「不行。」蕭媽媽老態龍鐘、認真的凝視他的臉。</p><p>「方先生，絕對不行。」</p><p> </p><p>「蕭伯母，也許妳不知道，我跟敬騰已經在一起七年了，我必需要...」</p><p>「我知道，所以我們不准許。」</p><p>*                *              *</p><p>這些年間，雖然兒子沒有明說，但身為母親的怎會不知道兒子在跟什麼人交往，她從來是秘而不宣，樂見其成的。</p><p>但早幾月見兒子快速消瘦，總是深夜在陽台喝著汽水抽煙。</p><p> </p><p>她忍不住坐到他身邊，一向倔強的兒子竟然吸吸鼻子，主動說起，「媽，我喜歡的人，好像...跟其他人在一起了，我不確定。」</p><p>蕭媽媽拍拍他肩膀「感情長了總有行差踏錯的時候。」</p><p>「是麼?」</p><p>「我原以為我們的感情淡得不可能再有任何感覺了，但我竟然覺得好恨他。我狂打他一頓就走了，帥不帥氣。」</p><p>蕭媽媽苦笑，「帥氣。」</p><p>「我下月原來要提早去上海見他。我絕對不會早去的，管他去死。分了就分了我不稀罕。」</p><p>母親微笑搖搖頭。「最重要是你的感受。」</p><p>兒子點頭，把煙頭按熄，舐一下乾燥的唇，「嗯，明早去改機票。」</p><p> </p><p>但是，他還是早去了。</p><p>*              *            *</p><p>蕭媽媽說，我們不知道你有否背叛他。</p><p> </p><p>最重要的是，我們不知道，他死之前是否仍恨你。</p><p> </p><p>如果你的出現，令他不安生、不安死。</p><p>這罪過誰擔得起。</p><p>兒子往生前已經受夠委屈了，最後一程絕對不能讓他有一絲遺憾、一絲怨。</p><p>走也走得安詳，這是父母對兒子最起碼的交代。</p><p> </p><p>來，大同，你說說。</p><p>你可以確定他在離開之前，一點不恨你麼。</p><p>她拍撫他的手溫柔的像在安慰一個小孩子般，但問句卻像刀刃刺得他體無原膚。</p><p> </p><p>方大同盯住泛青的磁磚良久，腦袋嗡嗡響，「那是誤會。」</p><p>蕭媽媽搖頭，「你敢不敢說。」</p><p>無論是否誤會，你敢不敢說敬騰離世之前沒有恨。</p><p> </p><p>原來想衝口而出說我知道他不會，可是</p><p>他思索了好久，最後還是眨眨眼晴。</p><p> </p><p>「......我不敢說。」</p><p> </p><p>這話從喉嚨中擠出來的時候，心臟已裂成一片片了。</p><p>他仍記得敬騰離開時心碎又憤恨的眼神。</p><p>他怎麼敢說一句敬騰不是在恨他。</p><p> </p><p>沈默良久，只剩風扇的聲響。</p><p> </p><p>「你怎麼沒有提早去上海呢，大同...」</p><p>蕭媽媽哀痛的嘆息，淚從兩頰滑下，她沒有費力拭掉。</p><p>「你原來應該保護他的...」後又揮揮手，「罷了罷了...」</p><p>死者已矣。</p><p> </p><p>方大同深深閉上眼睛。</p><p>跪在蕭媽媽腳跟前，「對不起......」</p><p> </p><p>蕭媽媽伸出瘦削的手拍撫他的髮絲。</p><p>「沒事，孩子，送殯那天你別要出現...」</p><p>「蕭伯母，我想...」</p><p> </p><p>「別說了，當我們蕭家對不起你這一次。」</p><p> </p><p>*              *                  *</p><p>敬騰，你死之前還恨我嗎。</p><p> </p><p>我想說你不會。</p><p>可是我又不敢睹你會的萬分之一的可能。</p><p> </p><p>好想扶靈，想以家人的身份送你最後一程。</p><p>但，又怕你不願我再碰你。</p><p>怕你走也走得不安詳。</p><p>是不是很懦弱。</p><p> </p><p>我沒有去上海找你。</p><p>因為我比你更孩子氣，比你更自私，一點也不成熟。</p><p> </p><p>你千萬別要恨我，把我當成陌生人就好。</p><p>只怕你見著我會不高興，原諒我不能來送你了。對不起。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;3&gt;</p><p>送奔當天傳媒蜂擁而至，歌迷夾道嚎哭，蕭家傷心斷腸送別家中年齡最小的成員。</p><p>金銀衣紙、溪錢偏地，場面淒壯。蕭家兩老還是選擇了傳統方式為小兒子送行，感覺有人頌經唸佛超渡還是比幾束白花一個神父老外更令人安心。</p><p> </p><p>往者的生前好友親朋難掩哀傷魚貫進入靈堂中拜祭。</p><p>媒體留守在外如獵犬般瞄準每滴眼淚、每張有上報價值的臉。</p><p> </p><p>方大同只是在想，下起微雨了，衣紙濕透比較難點燃。</p><p>身邊簇擁著大小不一的紙紮祭品與水果，圍繞著他如小城。親自挑選了一些精緻的屋品跟幾套訂製的音響，來回運送搬捧了幾輪。額角滲汗。</p><p>他明白了蕭家的心情，忙得不可開交地為逝者做些什麼，吸收著中國繁複的送葬步驟跟避忌事儀，再循序漸進的逐樣備齊，感覺就像這些努力確實是彌補了什麼，似是誰答應了，你只要一絲不苟的做得很完美，往者就會領受到這心意。</p><p>一束西方宗教形式的鮮花也許能令死者安息，卻遠不夠令未亡人安生。</p><p> </p><p>他握起一只印有牌子的麥高峰開始點燃，點不起來，用左手擋雨，來回的灸燒。</p><p>髮絲濕了刷在眼睛很癢，濃煙密佈他咳得不能自已。</p><p>是不是黑燻薰眼了，他看不太清楚眼前的焚衣爐了。</p><p>哦，他記起來，應該是自己個多星期沒睡熟過才會如此疲倦。</p><p>紮紙的竹燃起來聲音脆脆的，他想敬騰會喜歡聽。</p><p> </p><p>睡不著就坐在家中地板折金元寶，日子有功，如今數量應夠燒到傍晚。</p><p>一只一只金元寶扔入爐中有點似下水餃，嗯，敬騰不知餓了沒。</p><p> </p><p>燒得天昏地暗，雨卻愈下愈大，他站起來抓起鐵棍攪拌爐中將熜滅的紙屑。</p><p>身體不好使一撐就暈頭轉向，膝蓋摔在柏油路上。</p><p>誒，站不起來了。</p><p> </p><p>方大同撥開濕髮，見一龐大黑影奔至，把自己攔腰抓起。</p><p>「大同，你怎麼在這燒衣!?...」</p><p>是蕭爸、蕭媽。他又成麻煩了。</p><p> </p><p>「我...我沒有寫他名字，他不會知道是我燒的...真的...」</p><p>他在同一家殯儀館另外訂了個吉的小靈堂，躲到後巷爐邊燒衣，絕不打擾蕭家奔喪。</p><p>衣紙也沒寫名字，只怕敬騰知道是他所贈不屑要，希望他的靈魂路經此地收物件時，也可順便拿取一些合他心意的無主祭品就好。</p><p> </p><p>蕭爸爸沈默下來。</p><p>扶著他的肩膀撐起來，「你家人讓你回香港，不要再留在這了...」</p><p> </p><p>方大同盯住只剩炭灰的墨黑爐子，輕說好。</p><p> </p><p>說完了好便沒吭聲。</p><p>原想抓緊什麼站直，手一碰上鐵棍被燒灼得手心泛紅。</p><p> </p><p>蕭爸爸嘆氣。</p><p>「你...等晚上我們吃解穢酒那會...入靈堂看敬騰最後一面吧...」</p><p> </p><p>蕭媽媽即時抗議，紅著眼眶抓緊丈夫手臂。</p><p>丈夫回望她一眼，「我說了就是了。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同渾身發軟，只管說謝謝、謝謝跟對不起。</p><p>幾乎要跪了下來。</p><p> </p><p>可，他還沒來得及入靈堂正式的跟敬騰道別。</p><p>便體力透支暈過去了。</p><p> </p><p>醒來，躺在醫院紮針。</p><p>蕭家親友於靈堂中徹夜守靈。屍身明早運送上山歸土。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰，我還是沒能看到你被妝化得如何精神的模樣。</p><p>以往你說過，怕死後給人於臉頰上塗抹太濃。</p><p>我想親手為你減省紅胭脂，免你噘唇發大少爺的倔脾氣。</p><p> </p><p>方大同拆走針頭，把逸出來的血輕輕抹開。</p><p>猜測，胭脂顏色會否如這樣的大紅。</p><p>有什麼暖熱的隨著手上的血一起，從心臟間流了出來，堵塞不住。</p><p> </p><p>原來一個活蹦活跳、會大笑會狂哭甚至會狠狠揍他的人。</p><p>再見，已成泥土。</p><p>*                *               *</p><p>四年後</p><p> </p><p>煙枝在指間點燃，燃到盡處幾乎灼到手，他才如夢初醒的把煙頭按入如山的煙灰缸中。</p><p>方大同睡眼惺忪的把臉深深埋入指骨間，像貓咪般反覆嗅著這牌子煙草香。</p><p>那味道像一種寧謐的氣氛，讓他似癮君子窮追不捨。</p><p> </p><p>早上起來就燃一根。吃飯也耗一根。</p><p>深宵睡前看著縈迴的煙紋會感覺很放鬆，才睡得下。</p><p> </p><p>家人抵受不了他抽起煙起來簡直是中了毒，幾乎成了以往形象的相反面，把他隔離於香港另一公寓流放。傳媒早晚緊隨，拍攝下來的照片先讓樂壇一片轟動，慨嘆的婉惜的看好戲的紛紛表態，連登了好幾期雜誌封面，被動成了全城焦點，被同情了幾個月開始成了閒話家常，便無人理會，自生自滅。</p><p> </p><p>恍惚間記得，他在首兩年曾被軒仔氣急敗壞的踹過一腳、看過FI的聲淚俱下的臉。但方大同不明白，他只是抽煙，以及不再寫曲唱歌而已。</p><p> </p><p>有什麼值得他們生氣的。</p><p>他不懂。</p><p> </p><p>他還破天荒的學成了駕車，往後可以自由自在的隨處兜風了，只是沒有人願意坐上副駕座而已。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...星期四給你錄和音...」</p><p>方大同控著車，單手扶額，頭痛欲裂。</p><p>「你上兩次都沒出現，我們老闆說不再起用你了，你這次死也得給我爬過來!!」</p><p>「嗯、嗯...」</p><p>「喂大同你在哪!又抽上腦了?我靠、你是抽草了啊天天神智不清的...」</p><p> </p><p>方大同乾脆的按下掛線，繼續搖頭晃腦的聽著音樂往山中暗處開。</p><p>加速、再加速。</p><p>風好涼，路愈看愈彎曲，愈來愈窄。</p><p> </p><p>音響中歌手正聲嘶力竭的唱到最高音。</p><p>他輕側頭，開始研究轉角處的石山到底存在嗎?</p><p>是他的幻象還是真實的。</p><p> </p><p>瞇起眼，石山化影似有若無。</p><p> </p><p>在車子轟轟烈烈的撞上去之後，</p><p>他才舐一下泛甜的唇角。</p><p> </p><p>想想，原來是真的啊。</p><p>四年前來踏青的時候倒沒有。</p><p>*            *            *</p><p>沒有痛感。</p><p>一點也沒有，身體輕似氫氣球。</p><p>腳根不碰地，只餘腳尖在地上載浮載沈。</p><p> </p><p>方大同能透過雙手看到被血濺成暗紅的青草地。</p><p>煙癮又起，他疲倦的從車外幾米遠，走回車旁，伸手想要抓起煙灰缸中未完全按滅的煙再抽多幾口。</p><p> </p><p>低頭一瞧，與車廂中沒有綁安全帶、披頭披臉血紅的自己撞個正臉。</p><p>他莞爾了幾秒，繼續淡定的想要翻找煙枝。</p><p>卻沒法觸物。</p><p>他開始煩躁起來。遠處途人看到車禍現場的尖叫聲太刺耳了。</p><p> </p><p>正努力的想施力抓好短小的煙。</p><p>身後卻傳來陌生的聲音。</p><p> </p><p>「哇靠，都快死了還只顧抽煙，你煙癮是有多大?!」</p><p> </p><p>方大同無所謂的微笑。</p><p>「那是煙仔巧克力，我嗜甜。」</p><p> </p><p>「誒，你何時還學懂說謊了呀，都不像你。」</p><p>後方的聲音喋喋不休，方大同莫名有了調侃聊天的心情。</p><p>反正鬼魂的時間最充裕了是麼。</p><p>他一方面用透明的指尖妄想捏起快要燃盡的煙枝，一方面把頭顱湊過去想用鼻腔吸收煙草香。對吶，鬼都是這樣吃東西的，他應該可以無師自通的。</p><p>「說謊太容易了，還用學的嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>身後的男人沒有再吭聲。</p><p>方大同勾起嘴角「你是來帶我走的麼。」</p><p>他猜應該他是鬼差，所以立即過來領他去見閻王或去奈何橋投胎之類的。如果是的話，其實他運氣還不錯，遇上個地府的友善員工了。</p><p> </p><p>男鬼搔搔頭，好像有點不好意思辜負他的期望。</p><p>「不是啦，你還沒死透啊你快回去吧!!」</p><p> </p><p>方大同卻懊惱起來，顯然他對這個話題提不起興趣。</p><p>「可我被撞得都散件了，內臟一定爆裂調位，再回去也救不來了。我怕痛，不划算。」</p><p>他瞧向噁心的從頭頂裂縫處噴出血流、身體拼命抽搐的自己，也不欲多看一眼。</p><p>對了，鬼差年資高，一定比他這種新生小鬼法力高強吧。</p><p>「不然你幫幫我...」</p><p>把那根煙挑出來給我叼會兒，我就死得暝目了，不困難吧。</p><p> </p><p>「好呀!!不客氣!!」</p><p>男鬼高興的答應。</p><p>背後一陣涼嗖嗖的透骨刺痛感，脊骨被奮力一推!!</p><p> </p><p>「......!!?」</p><p>身體不受控的往前猛摔，還沒來得及抗議這粗暴對待，便被瞬間推回自己的肉身中!!!</p><p> </p><p>痛斃了。</p><p>方大同狂想飆髒話，張唇卻吐出一口鮮血。</p><p>在暈過去之前他睜開糊了的眼角，迷蒙血霧中看到一個半透明的男人隔著車窗向他微笑揮手。</p><p> </p><p>笑什麼笑啊。</p><p>我又不認識你。</p><p>*                  *               *</p><p>重傷、高熱、陷入半昏迷。</p><p>身體的抵抗力原來就很脆弱，被傷口感染的惡菌直搗黃龍，那些懦弱的細胞可能只是兵臨城下還沒亮武器就已經哭哭啼啼的投降了吧。求生意志也是跌破新低點，肌膚有時是繃得連針也紮不入去，從深切冶療部移出來了即使餵著喝口水都會嗆到縫線又裂開要再送回去，連醫生都說從沒見過求死意志那麼頑強的病人。</p><p> </p><p>奇蹟的是，這個每天都徘徊於死亡邊緣的人，漸漸、緩緩的遠離死神的大簾刀，竟然開始康復起來了。</p><p>醫生們猜測大概死神也沒心思把玩這麼消極的人，倒想把他留在人世歷更多苦劫更有復仇快感。</p><p> </p><p>把每天當成最後一天在過的方大同當然不知道醫生們的心思。</p><p>他每分每秒都痛如火燎燒骨，渾身狂滲冷汗，喉乾舌燥，高燒不退神智昏沈得只知道難受，不知日夜轉換。</p><p> </p><p>還有更難受的是，每次睜眼他的目光自然對準的方向，總有個男人坐著。</p><p>即使是大白天陽光普照，那男人的身影還是絲毫不動的坐著，臉向他。</p><p>方大同不知道他是否在看著自己，但他卻肯定這男人從沒有離開。</p><p> </p><p>即使在家人進病房探望他的時候。</p><p>他只要一望向那方向，還是看到他屈曲起來的腿就在家人的身影縫隙後方，晃來晃去。褲管下兩條潔白的雙腿，腳指彎曲扣在椅腳邊。</p><p>半夜只剩下一盞燈光的照耀，他偶爾會看到這男人的雙手交疊在腿上。</p><p>修長纖細的一雙大手，白得幾乎泛光。</p><p> </p><p>這互相看望的日子直到方大同被通知可以移至普通病房而結束。</p><p>夜半三時，他仰躺著背靠枕頭，數算鹽水滴落。</p><p>張開乾澀的唇，輕問「你為什麼不帶我走....」</p><p> </p><p>「因為你沒死成啊，我也不是鬼差，那些鬼差討厭死了。」</p><p>男人好像俯下了身軀，方大同能看到尖削的下巴和跌出寬口白衣外的鎖骨窩。</p><p>跟自己差不多瘦。</p><p> </p><p>「喔。」方大同啪一聲關掉床頭燈準備睡覺，拉高被子。</p><p> </p><p>「喂喂，你不問我是誰嗎?怎麼不問我為什麼跟著你啊?你不打算問我如何死的啊!?」男鬼立即嚷嚷怪叫，不敢置信方大同竟然對他興趣缺到這地步。</p><p>你在見鬼耶先生，即使沒有氣力尖叫，好歹不用冷淡得像在街轉角撞著了街坊吧。</p><p> </p><p>「不了。我好睏。」</p><p>方大同露出一只眼睛，算是交代了，然後把頭鑽入被窩中。</p><p> </p><p>「來嘛，你不好奇的啊，問一下嘛，最多...我替你拿些什麼吧...」</p><p>男鬼看方大同真的不給反應，急死了。</p><p>他知道病人一直困在床上，沒法拿取什麼消遣肯定悶得慌，只好很沒尊嚴的出動利誘政策。</p><p>快問我，快問我。</p><p> </p><p>「我勸你別再給鬼界丟臉了，哪有鬼如此委屈求全的。」</p><p>方大同平淡的聲音從被中透出來。</p><p> </p><p>病房中靜了好久沒聲音。</p><p>在方大同以為，這只小鬼終於醒覺即使鬼沒骨頭也應該有骨氣時候，卻又聽到他以虛無縹緲的聲音，用很令人起雞皮疙瘩的語調說</p><p> </p><p>「........嘖、過份。」</p><p> </p><p>他沒聽錯。</p><p>這只鬼是在用令人很心寒的聲音說「過份」而不是「我要殺死你」之流的恐怖台詞。</p><p> </p><p>自己身為人也比這只蠢鬼更懂如何稱職當鬼啊。</p><p>為什麼就不是自己死去吶。</p><p> </p><p>方大同翻個白眼。</p><p>用毫無起伏的嗓子說「你多高?」</p><p> </p><p>「啊!?」</p><p>鬼先生立即受寵若驚了。</p><p>「172。」很快又補上答案。</p><p> </p><p>「那你可不可以用回正常高度，因為你頭快頂上天花板，我這幾天只看見腿。」</p><p>「啊，看我都忘了!你知道啊就是頭七回家的時候嘛，我們的形態會有所調整的，身高會變成幾十呎，影子也拉好長，我覺得好好玩所以沒有變回來...」</p><p> </p><p>方大同愈聽嘴角愈抽搐。</p><p>從沒見過如此囉嗦的鬼。他是不是傳說中的長舌鬼。</p><p> </p><p>鬼先生很乖巧的縮回原來身高。</p><p>方大同掀開被子，終於能看到他的臉。</p><p> </p><p>一張白皙、陌生的臉。</p><p>渾圓的雙眼，不算扁的鼻樑，薄唇微勾起來，尖下巴。端正而平凡的臉。</p><p>可是確實不認識。</p><p> </p><p>「你再問啊你再問!」</p><p>鬼先生雙眼亮晶晶。</p><p> </p><p>「你是誰。你為什麼跟著我。你如何死的。」</p><p>方大同倒是從善如流，反正他閒著也是閒著。</p><p> </p><p>「我叫沈溦，我是你的小學同學，你完全不記得了啊!我小二那年坐你後方、你以前還說教我打功夫的!」</p><p>「我是24歲那年病死的。其實我有遺願末了不能投胎呀。我喜歡一個人很多年了，可是我一直不敢告白，結果死了才來後悔。我想你幫我回上海母校，把我埋在樹下的錄音筆挖出來，交給我喜歡的人...你幫幫我嘛...方同學!你要顧及同學的情誼...」</p><p> </p><p>方大同舉起一掌打斷他的囉唆請求。</p><p>「沈同學。」</p><p> </p><p>「是的!好同學，你決定幫我了是不!?」</p><p>沈溦慌忙湊過去，表示出很誠懇的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>「幫我把煙盒跟打火機從那邊拎過來，謝謝。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同問完了，是時候討回交換條件。</p><p> </p><p>「喂，你這個人怎麼這樣沒同情心啊!」</p><p> </p><p>「拿過來，謝謝。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦一臉不願意的飄過去床尾把藏於床舖下的東西捧出來。</p><p>負氣的啪啪啪啪全摔在床舖上。</p><p>「你爸媽為什麼縱容你，還把煙盒偷運入病房，你們這家子真古怪...」</p><p> </p><p>「是我媽，她看不得我犯癮。」</p><p>在她見不著時抽，總好過看我在她眼前求不得的需索噁心樣子。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦看著方大同手勢嫻熟的用兩指挾著煙枝，另手按開打火機，快速點燃一根。</p><p>並不急於叼入唇間，只是看著，盯緊。</p><p>看夠了，又把煙枝擱下，臉深埋入指間吸嗅。</p><p> </p><p>「方同學。」</p><p>「嗯?」</p><p>方大同沈迷於煙草的香氣間享受的輕喃。</p><p> </p><p>「我觀察你很久了，你為什麼要抽煙。」</p><p>更正確來說，只是在「吸食」煙味。</p><p> </p><p>「聽說如果有鬼在附近，煙霧會變黑、紋理會向下直扯去，是真的麼。」</p><p>不能隨時帶著燃香出街，只能隨身帶備香煙權充了吧。</p><p> </p><p>「假的。」沈溦說。</p><p>你看我來那麼久了，你的香煙有變化嗎。</p><p> </p><p>「喔，我想也是。」</p><p>方大同無奈苦笑，復又挾起煙枝。</p><p> </p><p>「......你在等誰嗎?」沈同學疑惑的挑起眉。</p><p> </p><p>「沒，其實我想他不會來了。」</p><p> </p><p>「哦。」</p><p>沈溦看來不擅應付這種無話的場面，抬頭看向牆上的花紋。</p><p> </p><p>煙枝燃畢。</p><p>方大同把濾嘴扔入垃圾桶，又鑽回被窩中。</p><p> </p><p>幽黑中，想起很久以前某次，自己好不容易擠出通告空檔時間去敬騰家留宿。竟發現戀人素常有在廁所抽煙的習慣，他生氣的把煙枝倒出來、拆開煙絲扔入馬桶沖走，罵他不懂愛惜身體，竟然又撿回這惡習。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>敬騰靜了一會跟他坦白，</p><p>「太久不見，太想你時我就犯癮想抽煙，對不起。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>方大同把鼻尖緊挨向指間，那兒殘留著味兒。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「方同學，我不知如何說，就是覺得你也蠻可憐...」</p><p> </p><p>「彼此彼此。晚安。」</p><p>方大同不待他說完就打斷。</p><p>抓住被子捲起雙腿，睡去。</p><p>*                    *            *</p><p>差不多冬至，一早一晚還是有雨。</p><p>苟延殘喘的在醫院留醫，竟然撐到回家的日子，方大同被家人扶持到自己公寓樓下，說著累了我想休息便揮別了臉色難看的父母，慢慢的撐著拐杖上樓。</p><p>開門，單位內塵埃撲臉，傢俱上都覆滿了一層薄灰，讓他咳得傷口痛得似要裂開。他歪歪斜斜的向前挨坐上沙發，坐上了就不動，等著時候過也沒有事情要忙。</p><p>他應該是最乖巧的病人了，永遠都待著紋風不動，才好得快。</p><p> </p><p>「你家人都沒有聘助理上來打掃的啊，都是塵埃...」</p><p>沈溦皺起眉頭，伸手一直在拍撫沙發，卻沒有清潔作用、拍出塵瀑，令方大同掩住嘴咳得肺也幾乎吐出來。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦驚慌的縮起手，卻沒停下碎碎唸。</p><p>「他們為什麼不照顧你，你已經重傷了...」</p><p>「是我沒有照顧他們。」</p><p>方大同無所謂的甩開拐杖，仰躺在塵埃之上，也不理髮間衣服沾上點點污髒的灰白。沈溦興致勃勃的在他家中飄來飄去視察環境。</p><p> </p><p>「叮咚。」</p><p>門鈴響起來。</p><p>「咳，門沒鎖。」方大同閉上雙眼。</p><p>他的家已多年沒訪客。</p><p> </p><p>一位妙齡女孩怯生生的推開門，臉容姣好，微躬身。</p><p>「方先生，你好，我是你父母聘請的看護，請多多指教。」</p><p>女孩臉龐微紅的踏進來，蓮鬆繽紛的裙子卡在門隙間讓她尷尬的俯身糾纏了好久。</p><p> </p><p>「小姐，請問妳負責範圍有多廣?」</p><p>「嗯...根據合約，所有幫助康復的服務也會盡可能提供的...包括購藥、送餐、打掃等等。方先生盡量吩咐。」</p><p> </p><p>「那擦澡呢?」</p><p>方大同噙起微笑。</p><p>剛巧從睡房飄出來的沈溦聽到，大驚失色，只差沒有抓起方大同的肩膀晃。(他也碰不上肉身)</p><p> </p><p>「你流氓啊!!人家女孩是上來、來幫忙打掃的啊你在說什麼猥褻話!你怎麼會變成這樣啊，以前讀小學時...」</p><p> </p><p>方大同完全沒有管沈溦又在發什麼神經，只是似笑非笑的看著女孩臉色漲成通紅，手指捏緊衣角糾結掙扎，思索一會終於細聲說「其實...也沒問題...」</p><p> </p><p>「沒問題!!為什麼是沒問題啊!?小姐!這怪叔叔在佔妳便宜啊快逃走啊!」</p><p>沈溦鬼吼鬼叫，吵得方大同幾乎想直接摀上耳朵。</p><p> </p><p>「妳可以過來一下嘛。」</p><p>「喔、好!」女孩立即提起長裙扯起緊張的微笑咚咚咚跑向沙發。</p><p> </p><p>「笨蛋!不要過去啊!!」</p><p>沈溦把桌上的報紙掀得呼呼作響，可惜沒人鳥他。</p><p> </p><p>只見方大同轉身從背包中抽出錢包，抄起一大疊紙鈔，遞上去。</p><p>女孩被嚇得瞪圓雙目，不敢接過。</p><p> </p><p>「小姐，下次不要那麼傻，隨便答應替陌生男人擦澡。這些是違約金，妳再去找份好工作吧。」</p><p>女孩的頭垂得好低，耳背通紅，雙手緊抓得紙鈔皺了。</p><p>「太...太多了方先生，我不能收...我這就走。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同搖頭。</p><p>「當是原諒我問出失禮的話。」</p><p>女孩急沖沖的抬頭瞧他一眼，咬著下唇羞澀不安的點點頭，軟綿綿的說了句「謝謝...」好像快哭出來了，抄起大袋子轉身奔走。</p><p> </p><p>門啪躂關上了，還屋子清靜。</p><p>「呼。」方大同疲倦的抱住背包昏昏欲睡，喉嚨間咕噥出微小的聲響。</p><p> </p><p>「誒，你爸媽倒開放，隨便就找人上來跟你生活。」</p><p>沈溦的火爆脾氣這才緩下來，坐到大同的身邊，看著髮間一顆顆在燈光下泛白的灰，手癢想用指尖拈走，卻又記起自己觸碰不到肉身而作罷。</p><p> </p><p>方大同蜷縮著轉了另個方向繼續假寐。</p><p>「不是生活，他們想找個女孩跟我上床。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦表情立時糾結起來，搓著手掌，乾笑。</p><p>「哈哈，有這樣的爸媽其實啊...也不錯吶。我生前太遜了，即使付錢也不會有女孩願意跟我滾床吶...哈哈!」</p><p>原來很幽默的一段話，卻引不起舊同窗一個附和的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>方大同繼續閉目養神，手臂忽然一陣冰涼，被砸上一根礦泉水。</p><p>他沒睜眼，單憑感覺抓起來扭開蓋子呷了一口，喉間舒服了不少。</p><p> </p><p>「你平常懶得連水也不燒了吧。冰箱中一大排的礦泉水，嘖嘖、果然是有錢人家!」</p><p> </p><p>「沈溦。」樽上的冰涼水珠滑過臉龐涼得肌膚一陣麻軟。</p><p>「你別再跟著我了，我不會去上海的。」</p><p>我這輩子也不會再去了。</p><p> </p><p>「方同學...」</p><p>沈溦立竿見影的噘起唇，一個瞬間飄近，只差沒有撲在身上扯衣角加抱大腿。</p><p>「你別這樣對我...我等了好多年才等到死而復生又看到我的人...」</p><p> </p><p>『大同，這家飯店開好晚的，我們上完通告還是來得及去。太遠了?你沒胃口?... 你別這樣啦，好啦好啦!其實它是甜品店，我上網查了好久才找到一家營業到半夜的，你真的不想去哦，那我自己去不理你了。草莓巧克力蛋糕挺出名的，你真的不去喲?那我不跟你說它其實還有天然水果霜淇淋的了，怕你難過。』</p><p> </p><p>敬騰佯裝生氣、氣鼓鼓的臉毫無預警的在腦海中浮現。</p><p>方大同牙床被涼水冰得酸痛，神經不知是否吃太多甜膩而壞死。</p><p> </p><p>『大同真過份。』</p><p> </p><p>「方大同你好過份...」</p><p>沈溦的語調哀傷得似天快要塌下來了。</p><p> </p><p>方大同吞嚥下喉頭，「你好煩。」</p><p> </p><p>「對了!如果你答應幫我，我可以幫你打掃作為報酬的啊。你這樣懶一定沒有心思清潔吧!我可是個家事好幫手喲，以前我媽去旅行也很放心給我打理的。我會努力清理得閃閃發亮讓你非常滿意的。」沈溦雙手交撃，一臉躍躍欲試。</p><p> </p><p>「不必了。」</p><p>一口拒絕。</p><p> </p><p>「誒誒...誒...你很難相處耶，同學。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦沒了主意，雙腳用腳尖不斷踢向沙發底柱，狠狠發洩，踢得方大同的身體也隨著顫盪而微動。</p><p> </p><p>過了十分鐘，當方大同以為這只煩鬼已經放棄，可以安心入睡的時候，</p><p>臉前不夠半公分卻忽然摔下一條全新、浸過暖水熱烘烘的毛巾。</p><p> </p><p>「不然，我替你擦澡吧...」</p><p>沈溦感覺他此生從沒如此委屈過，臉色蒼白、語氣痛苦的說出來。</p><p> </p><p>方大同幾乎想抱頭怒叫滾開!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>但他沒有，</p><p> </p><p>他只是淡淡的的說「......滾開。」</p><p>*                  *                *</p><p>方大同睡了好漫長的一覺，幾乎是無所知覺的睡到凌晨，直到腸臟隱隱作痛才按住翻騰的腹部睜開眼睛。</p><p>瞳孔一下子被音響櫃邊角的光芒閃到，他疑惑的想那兒是否置了哪種玻璃飾物。可是看清了後又確定了是鏡面天然反射的光。略抬首，被多年沒開的天花筒燈似小太陽射得視野一陣花白。</p><p> </p><p>『大同，買了這幾盞筒燈，你以後一開，燈光直接射在音響的閃石玻璃上，閃閃發亮似小星星，超好看的。可你得經常打掃，不然光會反射不了。而大爺我是不會那麼好心上來替你打掃的哦!』</p><p> </p><p>「我打掃好了...」鬼魂的聲音哀哀怨怨，一直在耳邊繞，這才有點怨靈的架勢，如果他說的不是這句就更稱職了。</p><p> </p><p>方大同把臉擱進臂彎之中，輾轉反側。</p><p>「你怎麼沒走。」從臂間漏出來的空隙看，整個家前所未有的潔淨，垃圾消失無蹤，小物件整齊疊好。燈罩上的塵埃應該都抹過了，甚至可以於無瑕的地板上打出光圈。</p><p>「直到你答應我之前，我是不會走的。」</p><p>反正他離開了也沒地方去，不如待在方家賴著同學。</p><p> </p><p>方大同靜靜盯著小腿上的繃帶，伸手把露出白布外的傷痂扣落。</p><p>「隨便你。」</p><p>反正他也沒額外消費，多了個二十四小時的傭人算是白賺，何樂而不成。</p><p> </p><p>「喂!!」沈溦忽然驚喝一聲，幾近完爆了他的耳膜。</p><p> </p><p>「什.......!!!?」</p><p>在方大同還糊里糊塗的時候，腿間已燃燒起蝕骨的熱辣疼痛，剛才用指尖扣過的地方被澆上半罐的稀釋酒精!</p><p>「你沒有養傷常識的啊!!?不能隨便用手去碰傷口的，你還掀開它，會感染的!白痴!」沈溦很不屑的吼他。</p><p> </p><p>方大同被猛烈的藥水灼得臉容扭曲，只能捏緊小腿骨在沙發上左右翻滾。</p><p>直到他的眼內血絲稍微褪去，那陣疼痛消減些，才能從很緊的喉嚨蹦出句</p><p>「...你拿什麼潑我...」</p><p> </p><p>「呃、消毒藥水...」沈溦被問得心中一塞，心虛的眼睛骨碌碌轉。</p><p>「你拿的是洗廁所的稀釋酒精，不是醫學用藥水!」</p><p>方大同疼得冷汗直冒，汗珠流進眼睛裡醃得乾，他虛弱的喘氣，沒法稍動。</p><p> </p><p>「什麼嘛...差不多啊...」</p><p>沈溦偷偷把藥水藏在身後，慢慢、慢慢飄遠，想躲入睡房。</p><p> </p><p>「咳，你藏到身後我還是看得到。」</p><p>方大同不鹹不淡的說，低頭稍微檢查小腿上似被潑過黃水的傷口，確實是腫了不少，殘留的酒精還在滋滋生泡。</p><p>這只鬼好像忘了自己是半透明的狀態。</p><p> </p><p>「對不起啦...」</p><p>沈溦嗖一聲衝入睡房摔上門板，方大同被那大聲響嚇得一愣。</p><p>真想說，我也沒法對你如何教訓啊，你在躲什麼。</p><p> </p><p>過不了一會，可能沈溦也悟出了傷殘的活人對他沒法做到什麼傷害，怯生生的蹭開了門，探頭探腦的，內心掙扎一輪終於有了結果，飄入廚房冰箱抓出冰粒，彆扭的垂頭踱過來，把冰粒一顆顆按到同居人紅腫得不堪入目的傷口上。</p><p>方大同捲曲的躺著，由著他補救，密密抽氣承受冰極黏上肌膚的折騰感受，閉得打了皺的眼簾連著眼睫毛拼命顫動，卻沒哼一句。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦凝視他忍耐的臉容半晌。</p><p>垂頭說「對不起，我說你是流氓、說你沒同情心，其實你是個溫柔的人吧。」</p><p>即使你這溫柔還是藏得太深了些，我只看得見苗頭。</p><p> </p><p>「但你就只是個白痴。」</p><p>男人的手掌恰好握住一顆快跌落地毯的冰塊。</p><p>*                *                  *</p><p>沈溦在方家待了幾天已摸熟了這個男人極其簡陋的生活模式。方大同的生活基本上只有睡覺和吃飯，偶爾收到一些約幕後工作的電話，他會為免麻煩全答應下來但幾乎不去，被罵了就立即掛線。</p><p>深深領悟到若同學繼續以這種方式生活下去，絕沒可能替自去上海完成心願，沈溦不禁焦躁起來。</p><p> </p><p>「起來!」</p><p>沈溦雙手牽扯著被煙蒂燙出一個個焦黑圓圈的白床單，粗魯的猛拉。死賴在床上的男人隨著歪斜的床單翻了半圈。</p><p>「你今天不是約了給張敬軒錄和音的嗎!!到時間了!!」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...我不去了。」</p><p>方大同迷糊的打個大呵欠，不想被打擾，繼續好眠。</p><p> </p><p>「你要頹廢到什麼時候!!!」</p><p>沈溦覺得一個鬼魂都比他過得更精彩，至少每天也有些清潔的體力活。</p><p>但當他氣喘呼呼的把床單從單薄的身下成功扯出來後，男人還是無知無覺、毫不介意的睡在乾硬的床板上。</p><p>鬼魂嘆口氣，抄起床頭櫃上原來給他送藥的涼水，嘩啦啦全反轉倒在男人身上，已管不得他傷口康復時期不可沾水。</p><p> </p><p>被澆花似的澆得渾身濕的方大同拉起枕頭稍微印乾水漬，沒有醒過來的意思。</p><p>沈溦氣得臉紅脖子粗，怒不可遏的環飄房間一圈，想找些有利威脅方大同的物件。</p><p>目光瞬間定在一條掛於椅背疊得很整齊的黑圍巾上。</p><p> </p><p>「我...要把你的圍巾扔出街啦!」</p><p>整間屋亂七八糟的只是這條圍巾被乾淨安放，肯定對方大同有特別意義。</p><p> </p><p>『黑圍巾。你喜歡純黑。』</p><p> </p><p>方大同驀地張開了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>『給頸部保暖是很重要的你明白嗎。明白了你就買給我吧。哈。』</p><p> </p><p>他翻過身「你敢扔我就永遠不答應你。」</p><p> </p><p>「好呀，反正你從沒想過幫我，沒差。」</p><p>沈溦聳聳肩，把圍巾抄起乾淨俐落的扔下街，未了還拍拍手掌。</p><p> </p><p>方大同靜了幾秒，從齒間擠出一句英文髒話，終於彈坐而起，胡亂抄起了鎖匙，困難的撐著雙腿奔下樓。</p><p>沈溦偷笑著跟隨，看他辛苦的蹭到樓下，見到圍巾在幾步之遙露出鬆弛的樣子，彎身要撿。</p><p>在他抓起來的前一刻，圍巾卻自有意識的飄浮起來，飛入一輛停泊在路肩的計程車後座!</p><p> </p><p>深知是鬼魂搞亂的方大同微愠，輕叱一句「別玩了。」</p><p>但圍巾還是乖巧的趴在座椅上無聲無息。方大同眼見對街的情侶俓直往計程車走來，只好沒好氣的蹌踉著走向計程車，打開車門俯身想拎回圍巾。</p><p>「!!」身後忽然被猛力推撞，整個人失平衡向前趴下，車門立即被摔上。</p><p> </p><p>「去哪?」</p><p>司機收起報紙，發動車子。</p><p> </p><p>方大同騎虎難下，張口支支吾吾幾次說不出地方，想著不如到前幾個街口再自行走回家好了。</p><p>此時，司機身邊的坐墊卻摔下一張音樂工作室的卡片。司機撇起嘴，心中罵著什麼有錢人的氣派啊摔卡片都不說話，卻又不敢得罪顧客，只能說句「收到」，便向著目的地駛去。</p><p> </p><p>方大同啞口無言，緊抓著圍巾瞪視窗外風景，故意不看身邊的沈溦得逞的笑得咧開了嘴唇、那討厭的樂壞模樣。</p><p> </p><p>車程過了一半。</p><p>方大同還是不哼一句，專注於窗口。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦正襟而坐，開始有點不安。</p><p>不知這男人生起氣來會有多恐怖多難搞，他伸出指尖戳一下同學的大腿。</p><p>「喂喂...」</p><p> </p><p>出乎意料之外，方大同扭過頭來，心情很好的微笑。</p><p>「沈同學，我們去不成音樂室了，待會去的是警察局呢。」</p><p>「咦!?為什麼...」</p><p>沈溦驚嚇極了。</p><p> </p><p>「因為我沒帶錢包啊，同學，人類世界是要付款交易的。」</p><p>方大同痞極的繞起手臂交疊腦後，仰躺在舒服的皮椅上。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦懊悔的糾起指尖。</p><p>這男人故意等車程過了一半才說的，可惡。</p><p>他垂頭思索了一會，終於憤慨的痛下決心，咬著下唇說「你等我。」</p><p>說完便憑空消失去。</p><p> </p><p>方大同疑惑的扭頭，看到遠處有只瘦薄的鬼魂在路旁沒命的往回跑。</p><p>*               *           *</p><p>再下個路口便要到目的地了。</p><p>方大同搔搔耳朵，不想承認自己是有點擔心。</p><p> </p><p>他悄悄的望向後車窗，沒看到任何鬼影。</p><p>身旁卻忽然響起「嗄嗄嗄...呼呼呼呼」的喘氣嗓音。</p><p>就見長手長腳的沈溦撐著車窗像貞子般攀爬入車廂內，臉容毫無血色，蒼白的只剩下若隱若現的輪廓。</p><p>那刻方大同手好癢，忽然好想按下電動關窗鍵看看會如何。</p><p> </p><p>一大疊紙鈔隨即負氣的摔在自己的大腿上。</p><p>方大同饒有趣味的勾起笑「你偷銀行?」</p><p>「呼...嗄...你家的。」</p><p>「哦!馬拉松好玩吧。」</p><p> </p><p>聽到他毫不在乎的嘲笑，沈溦怒氣衝天的瞇起眼。</p><p>喂，我故意跑(飄)回去給你拿回來的耶，好歹說句謝謝吧。</p><p> </p><p>「到了。」</p><p>司機停泊車子。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦看方大同寫意的從那疊紙鈔中數算起車資，怒氣不打從一處來。</p><p>「嘿!」他伸手搶過錢，看也沒看，豪氣的整疊扔向司機的座位旁。</p><p> </p><p>司機雙眼發光，抄起那遠超過車資的紙鈔，連聲說謝謝、謝謝，大倌慢走。</p><p>甚至奔下車來為他開了門，極其殷勤，只差沒給他拍塵。</p><p> </p><p>方大同怒瞪得意洋洋的沈溦一眼，終究還是下了車。</p><p>「敗家鬼。」</p><p> </p><p>甫說完，背部受力，瞬間被推到錄音室門口。</p><p>錄音室內的工作人員只見一男人趴跌在玻璃門上，壓得五官也幾乎變了形。</p><p>*                 *           *</p><p>有點邀功的意味，沈溦歡喜的欣賞夠了張敬軒喜出望外的表情，原想跟著進入錄音室，但卻給方大同一句「別跟上來。」堵在門口。他也沒了偷看的心思，蹲坐在門口的地毯等待，聽著方大同沙啞的喉音、張敬軒高亢的美麗嗓子偶爾從隔音門後虛虛湧來，聽著，豈料一錄就錄到了半夜。</p><p> </p><p>門被推開了，步音大部份被地毯吸去。</p><p>沈溦打起精神站直，看到軒仔伸手拍撫方大同的肩膀，隨手摘下便利貼寫了些字遞上，但大同把紙條黏回他的掌心，沒有接過。</p><p>張敬軒皺起眉心，拈起掌中的紙條，直接插入好友胸前口袋，結束了這場交纏。</p><p>方大同不置可否的聳聳肩，多說了幾句便往門口步去。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦已經成了熟練的背後靈，立馬好奇的從背部湊上去，把紙條從口袋中抽起，展開一看，原來寫著下次錄音的時間地點。</p><p>他笑得露了齒，雀躍的說「哈呀，下次錄音也Mark你，看來你又重上軌道了呢。」</p><p> </p><p>天氣涼了。方大同無所謂的把黑圍巾繫上。</p><p>走過了幾個街口，撫上乾澀的喉頭，想要抽煙卻發現沒攜煙盒。</p><p> </p><p>「沒下次了。」</p><p>「哪會？」</p><p> </p><p>「我喉嚨壞了，唱不了歌。就這樣。」</p><p>監制一臉鄙夷的把今天錄的幾條音軌都刪除了，跟軒仔說這渾身污髒、臭烘烘的男人已返魂乏術，不明白他何以堅持取用。他亦無顏面再製造些不堪入耳的電子廢物。</p><p> </p><p>「別再吸煙，吃些蜂蜜、羅漢果就沒事了吧。別擔心!」</p><p>沈溦怕他受打撃便一沈不起，緊張建議。</p><p> </p><p>方大同沒有回應，隨手招了架計程車就坐上去。</p><p>沈溦悄聲在他耳邊內疚的說「同學，我們沒錢了...」</p><p>哎呀!早知道他就留一些回程費，太笨了...現在怎麼辦吶。</p><p> </p><p>方大同卻淡定的從口袋中抽出幾張數額不大的紙鈔。</p><p>「軒仔剛給我的車馬費。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦盯著那幾張皺起來的紙鈔，猜想該是鬼祟的偷偷塞入褲袋才會折騰成如此吧「....嗯...」</p><p>「你家有蜂蜜跟羅漢果吧?」</p><p> </p><p>『買了些咸竹蜂、蜂蜜跟生曬羅漢果一大堆，給你放在廚房置物櫃下層了。記緊吃。不忙了就回我電話吧，我走了。』</p><p> </p><p>方大同抿一下嘴唇。</p><p>「不知道。」</p><p>*                     *                    *</p><p>方家不請自來了只鬼，原來這對正常人來說很恐怖驚慄的事，卻和平的詭異。</p><p>而真正詭異的事情反而是這只煩鬼堂而皇之的入住了近半月後，才開始發生的。</p><p> </p><p>自從那次錄音失敗後，沈溦卻比方大同更耿耿於懷，日叨夜唸煩得他幾乎想到靈堂請個法師，把這只橫豎看法力都不高的小野鬼給打得魂飛魄散。</p><p> </p><p>近來這孤魂野鬼快要煩得他直接超生去了。</p><p>早上醒來口中不知何故總是含著一片苦澀的羅漢果片，還是沒有用水浸泡過、直接用手剝碎、邊緣粗糙得可以割傷舌頭的那種，想來是沈同學大半夜拿著銀叉子死命掰開他的唇塞入去的，害他早上起來刷幾次牙也消不去喉間那苦味兒。</p><p>(羅漢果是得用水泡軟，再拿去煮湯或泡熱水喝的好嗎)</p><p> </p><p>早午晚餐都被加了料，吃著白粥不知何解咸得像是在喝海水，用勺子往深處一撈去，碗底滿滿都是蜜蜂屍體、一些樁碎了，一些還是能好端端的看到條紋跟翅膀，讓他什麼都未下肚就把胃液也吐光。在他義正詞嚴的責罵了沈同學一頓，讓他明白咸竹蜂是要泡熱水喝的，而他基本不吃肉(他們爭議了好久蜜蜂是不是肉類)。第二天他就在沈同學很委屈的目光下，從菜湯底撈出咸柑桔了呢。更別提為什麼吃個白麵包，中間也會莫名其妙的夾著一大板蜂膠了。</p><p> </p><p>再來就是方大同自以為很安全的想要喝水，但是流出來的水卻奇怪的渾雜了不少金黃色半凝固凝膠，他呷一口果然就被沒有溶化的蜂蜜膠著了喉嚨，甜得完全說不了話，連咆哮也沒了氣力。打開出水器一看，看到底部幾乎盛載著一整罐蜂蜜的份量，只能嘆氣自認倒楣。</p><p> </p><p>為什麼沈溦他媽沒有教他些煮食的常識呢。到底他媽如何忍受他的。</p><p>在思考當中，他又不自覺的多斟了一杯慢慢的呷著。</p><p>好甜，太甜了。</p><p>但，還是比有怪味的礦泉水好些。</p><p> </p><p>等等、這些水燒過的是吧?</p><p>方大同盯著杯子想了好久。</p><p> </p><p>而這一連串「靈異」事件之中，最有Fu的就是準時十一時會全關掉的燈了。方大同覺得如果電燈是忽明忽暗的晃動，配上猛風呼呼怪叫然後齊刷刷的熄滅，還會更有真實感。</p><p> </p><p>可惜他知道這只沒有什麼法力的弱鬼是很勤奮的飄來飄去，從客廳開始逐個、逐個的把燈按掉的。</p><p>有時方大同還會很有興致的觀賞這自動的「關燈儀式」，聽他一邊怨氣的叫喚「快準時睡覺...快睡覺...」，更會提醒他哪盞燈忘了關掉。</p><p> </p><p>「同學，你剛過來時廁所燈忘關了，拜託你轉頭...」</p><p>「吼!!!!我知道啦!你給我快些睡覺!身體才會好，才有氣力唱歌!」</p><p>沈同學臉紅耳赤，氣鼓鼓的轉頭去關好廁所燈。</p><p>為什麼我忽然就成了你的傭人，還得照顧你起居生活啊，真是犯賤。</p><p> </p><p>過了一會。</p><p>「方大同，你睡好了沒。」</p><p>「睡了。」</p><p> </p><p>「喂!!」</p><p>沈溦幾乎想拿起床頭燈砸爆這男人的腦袋。</p><p>*                    *                   *</p><p>當然，方大同也有些禁忌是碰不得的。</p><p>沈溦自以為摸透了這個男人有著外在冷淡得一塌糊塗、內心其實是很溫柔的性格，所以一直縱容他胡搞，便愈來愈放肆。</p><p>那天趁著方大同下街買食物，他見機不可失、立馬像偷大米的老鼠般，把抽屜的煙都抄出來全倒進馬桶沖走，只留下煙盒。</p><p> </p><p>他以為方大同發現了，會如往常的說幾句便罷。豈料他臉色都變了，陰霾滿佈。</p><p>不哼一句的轉身，下樓再買了幾十包回來塞滿櫃子。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦的脾氣也不少，看他如此昊頑不靈，乘方大同到客廳吃飯時重施故技。</p><p>當方大同回房間想燒一根卻發現又被扔光時，卻反常、憤怒的狠狠的摔回了抽屜。</p><p>「呯!!!!」</p><p>響徹雲霄的一聲快把沈溦嚇得叫了出來，可他也不甘示弱，畢竟道理上他非常站得住腳!哼!</p><p> </p><p>「吸二手煙其實比直接抽煙更不健康，你知道嗎!!上次我看電視那集專題報道，分析得很詳細的!我有錄下來讓你看的啊，你都沒有看!...」</p><p> </p><p>「沈溦，我真的有預留一筆財政預算的，你知道嗎。」</p><p>方大同雙手十指互觸成山形，點在鼻尖，胸腔起伏得急，表示他正壓抑著好不容易冒頭的脾氣。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦對他忽爾提起經濟情況很摸不著頭腦，但即使不明白還是不可以失了氣勢，不然就弱爆了呀，於是他快捷的大聲回應</p><p>「知道自己身體不好，想要預留醫療費不如少吸些二手煙吧!!你重病時再來亡羊補牢沒用的啦!!」</p><p> </p><p>「不是，那是用來請法師超渡你的資金。」</p><p>畢竟我四年前做過一趟，不妨再來一次。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦被他兇狠的目光一時釘在原地，嘴唇微抖，心頭紛亂不知說什麼才好。</p><p>他知道他是認真的，不是說笑的。這、這個男人何時變得如此絕情的!?</p><p>他當下被震攝住，竟然很笨很難過的說</p><p>「可、可是這樣我就沒法投胎了啊...」</p><p>喂，魂飛魄散對鬼來說最嚴重的後果啊，我永生不能轉生為人了，連塵土都不是了。</p><p> </p><p>「我知道。」</p><p>方大同微慍的說。</p><p>看到沈溦半透明的身體霎時竟變得更透明了，還顫個不停，似被這個警告給嚇傻，他的氣也消了點。</p><p> </p><p>靜了一陣子想緩和一下氣氛說些安慰話。</p><p>卻見鬼魂很落幕的縮成一團倒在房間角落，臉向牆壁，怨氣極重的模樣。</p><p>他都快可以形象化的看到黑色霧氣了。</p><p> </p><p>方大同望了好半晌，看這囉嗦鬼何時撐不下去，主動來跟自己說話。</p><p>可是等啊等，秒針都繞夠十圈了，那蹲坐的魂魄還是堅守陣地。</p><p>一副大仇不共戴天的模樣。</p><p> </p><p>方大同深吸口氣，稍微反省了一下自己的語氣。</p><p>可能永不超生對鬼魂來說是極其嚴重的懲罰吧，他不應該隨便說的。</p><p>「唉。」他拿來枴杖撐起來，緩緩踱步去牆角。</p><p> </p><p>「好啦，我不會超渡你的，別悶了。」</p><p>他在他心目中也沒壞到這地步吧。</p><p>煙再買就有了。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦卻不鳥他，悶著頭在晃。</p><p>愈搖愈變得透薄，方大同都能透過他的手臂看到牆紙的花紋了。</p><p>這才知不妙。</p><p> </p><p>「沈溦，你沒事吧?」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦盯住牆角，鬱鬱不歡，一大串猶如喃喃自語的鬼話就像和尚誦經似的溜出來。</p><p>「我是為你好的嘛你都不心領，不道謝就罷了呀還要超渡我，超渡了可是什麼都沒了下世連豬都不是了連狗都不是了都豬狗不如了啊，我又沒做壞事就要被超渡了好委屈啊我好慘啊...不幫我就算了嘛還找法師打散我你是有錢沒地方用...」</p><p> </p><p>方大同幾乎都要被他這段誦經原地超渡了去。</p><p>沒好氣的嘆氣，無奈的說「那你還想如何...」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦咬住下唇研究著地板的裂痕，用手指輕劃。</p><p>完全不按照邏輯的，輕說「我餓。」</p><p> </p><p>『大同，你先別生我的氣，消停一下好嘛。</p><p>  我餓。』</p><p>*                   *             *</p><p>方大同都忘了鬼魂是要「吃」東西維持形態的。</p><p>因為他看沈溦每天活力充沛的蹦來跳去都不累，簡直是鬼界的過動兒了。如果有鬼醫生可以問診，他真的很想帶他去配些鎮靜劑。</p><p>畢竟芸芸眾鬼，不排除部份是有精神病的可能。</p><p> </p><p>可是當沈溦很虛弱的攤軟於地上，抖得像個電動馬達，說著我好餓的時候，方大同還是不禁為這精神病鬼心軟了一下。於是他立即蹲下來問他要吃些什麼充饑。</p><p> </p><p>「吃燃香吶...」</p><p>沈溦用雙手抱住肩膀，氣若遊絲的說。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯，我現下去買，那香有沒什麼要注意的。」</p><p>方大同體貼的關了所有窗簾，不知窗外的白燈光對鬼的生命有沒什麼損害。</p><p>沈溦翻個白眼，「香就香唄，哪有分那麼多!」</p><p> </p><p>方大同也不跟他計較，直起身子就想衝出門外。</p><p>但沈溦卻叫停了他的腳步「誒!!等等，我想到了!」</p><p>「不要買廣昌隆牌的香哦!」</p><p>方大同看他表情認真又嚴謹，抄出筆記簿來想要記下，畢竟他中文不好，很多字轉眼就沒了記憶。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯...為什麼?」</p><p>他垂頭密密紀錄。</p><p> </p><p>「不好吃呀。」</p><p> </p><p>「嗄?」方大同抬頭，驚詫的望向開始輕得從地板飄起來的小鬼，一臉囂張的大爺相，理所當然的模樣。</p><p>可能看到方大同呆若木雞站在原地，沈溦義憤填膺加以解釋「廣昌隆牌的香滲了石灰粉的啊，是無良奸商!」</p><p>哦，有品牌幕後揭秘，方大同這才覺得自己怪錯好鬼了，以為他在危急關頭還只顧口腹之欲，原來他深受其害。</p><p>「石灰粉對你們有什麼害處嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>這下子沈溦完全被問倒了。</p><p>咳嗽了半天終於擠出來「其實...是、是沒有什麼害處啦，就不好吃唄。不、不好吃就已經很大罪啦!」</p><p> </p><p>「..........................啪。」</p><p>方大同黑著臉沈默了一會，啪一聲拍上筆記本。</p><p>覺得拿出筆記來塗塗寫寫的自己實在是太白痴了。</p><p>他的智商何時變得跟這只鬼一樣低了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他不回頭的下了樓，在轉角士多臉無表情、果斷的跟老闆說，</p><p>「給我十包廣昌隆牌的香。」</p><p>*                 *                 *</p><p>廣昌隆牌的香買回來了，但方大同狡猾的撕走了所有品牌貼紙，跟沈溦說他買了全城最貴最好的香回來，害他一臉期待的湊過去大口吸食時，才被那難聞的味道嗆得幾乎流淚，但已別無他法了，為了身體著想，只好一邊感懷身世、傷冬悲秋，一邊吃好了幾柱香恢復體力。</p><p>吃完了，他含著兩泡眼淚，不甘受辱的大吼一句「方大同我看不出來你是這種人!我對你言出必從的!你為什么還要這麼對我!」就虛弱的飄開了。</p><p> </p><p>這件事讓沈溦連續生了幾天悶氣，跟方大同進入冷戰狀態，整天就坐在睡房角落，對他不理不睬，完全不說話，像只鬼雕像似的。每天看他經過就死命瞪，比起任何時候都更像電影中的怨靈。</p><p> </p><p>方大同起初覺得耳根很清靜，樂得悠閒，後來卻不知為何，不習慣了起來。</p><p>大概人類都如此犯賤，擁有時覺煩、沒了又掛心。</p><p>他偶爾會在經過小鬼前時說幾句，如比「哎，去上海的機票打折了」或者「雜誌這人好像是我們以前同學」甚至乎連「這齣電視劇的結局我早知道了，太出乎意料了，你猜到不」都出動了，還是沒有回應。</p><p> </p><p>過了好幾天，他覺得實在受不了，也很擔心沈溦是吃壞肚子了。</p><p>於是妥協的上網搜尋，買了最高級的香回來。</p><p> </p><p>其實聽到快遞包裹來了的聲音，沈溦就知道方大同早前訂的清香來了，從門隙看著快遞員問他為什麼香也得用速遞，那尷尬的表情，掩住嘴嘲笑，氣也消了一半。</p><p> </p><p>這香一點起來，房間就充斥一股辛香清爽的味兒，卻不嗆鼻刺眼，嗅下去很舒懷。聽說是印度出產的高級品。</p><p> </p><p>「怎，這貨沒滲石灰粉了吧。」</p><p>方大同撇撇嘴說。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦按住咕咕叫的肚子，繼續死撐著不說話。</p><p>可、可是這香也太好吃了吧，他忍不下誘惑，仰高鼻子要吸食空氣中飄散的味道。</p><p>但這樣卻遠遠不夠填飽空空的胃，於是他不甘心的向著方大同的方向，一丁點一丁點愈湊愈近，終於磨磨蹭蹭的移過了大半邊房間。</p><p> </p><p>方大同憋著笑不拆穿他。</p><p>任他蹭過來，不夠幾分鐘終貼著了印度香，盡情的露出饞鬼的模樣，拼命吃。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦只管閉眼吸食香，不知當下的表情有多像個癮君子，幾乎想伸出舌尖舐吃。</p><p>香愈燒愈短，方大同茫然的看著他那享受到極致的模樣，心跳陡然加快。</p><p>腦中略過幾秒敬騰以往於床上纏綿的銷魂樣子。</p><p>神情竟與眼前歡愉的模樣重疊起來。</p><p> </p><p>香燒畢了。</p><p>他還是怔然的坐在床邊陷入綺麗的回憶之中。</p><p>直到手中的包裝紙啪躂跌於地上，他才如夢初醒的眨眨雙眼，回到現實。</p><p>卻看到沈溦正陶醉的用鼻尖湊近自己的指尖繼續吃。</p><p> </p><p>他慌亂的甩甩雙手。</p><p>「都沒了，你在吃什麼啊?哈哈。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦緩緩開眼，媚眼如斯，彷彿把他的靈魂震攝住。</p><p> </p><p>不夠幾秒又回復正常，拍著肚子說好飽、好飽。</p><p>好啦!大爺原諒你吧。</p><p>下次也吃這款的哦。</p><p> </p><p>但一天下來，方大同仍感覺思緒混亂不堪。</p><p>最後還是多得沈溦那句「好啦，既然你給我買高級香，我也看看下午播的「婦女新知」，學些廚藝煮些好東西回報吧!」把他嚇回魂的。</p><p>*                *             *</p><p>有了沈溦的陪伴，時光巨輪比以往好像推進得快些。</p><p>很快就到達了跟軒仔二次錄音的當天。</p><p> </p><p>方大同大早便被緊張過了頭的沈溦用絕世煩音喚起床，吃過了早餐，把曲譜扔在他面前，強迫他練了幾次。</p><p> </p><p>午餐後，他枕在光潔的沙發上假寐。</p><p>臉前忽爾扔下一條浸過熱水的毛巾，沈溦說「我替你擦澡吧。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同轉過身子，輕笑「同樣的玩笑再開就不好笑囉。」</p><p>他對於這次錄的和音沒很大信心，只因沈溦那彷彿把整副心機都投放下去的模樣令他心悸，所以多去一次也沒所謂。</p><p> </p><p>「誰在跟你開玩笑啊!」</p><p>沈溦把毛巾啪躂摔上方大同的側臉，「雖然上次沒進去，可是門外也聽到那胖監制大聲的說你很臭吧...什麼爛人嘛!」</p><p>「你只要整理一下，肯定比他香十萬八千倍吶!」</p><p> </p><p>「呵。」方大同聽著他妙想天開的說話，也不為意。</p><p>「來，你的傷口都好得差不多了，拆紗布，我替你擦個澡!」</p><p> </p><p>他一直不回答，沈溦就不走開。</p><p>被誠懇的目光盯久了總有點心顫，他呼口氣投降的說「隨便你吧。」</p><p>鬼魂的雙眼瞬間都比星辰更閃耀了。</p><p> </p><p>赤裸坐在浴室的小椅上，方大同拆開紗布，發現傷勢果然如沈溦所說的好得差不多了，但旁邊的皮膚長期被裹於布下而有些敏感泛紅，而全身只剩下小腿的傷口還沒完全痊癒而已。</p><p> </p><p>原來，這樣重的傷都會水過無痕呢。</p><p> </p><p>他確實是太久沒有打理自己了，洗髮時竟可洗出一層油污，得多打幾次水才變回蓬鬆柔軟。而身體上的髒污被沈溦握著毛巾細心拭擦下也逐漸剝落，現出原來光滑細緻的肌膚。</p><p> </p><p>「哈哈!你完全沒有擦到。」</p><p>有時候看到沈溦因為接觸不了肉身，而小心翼翼的量度毛巾置放的位置時，他總忍不住調侃他一番。</p><p>「行啦!!行啦!」沈溦異常認真忙碌的擦拭，沒時間生氣。</p><p> </p><p>洗擦完畢。</p><p>沈溦很滿意的拼命點頭，「你這樣看來還挺帥的嘛，雖然比不上我。」</p><p> </p><p>『你有時候還蠻帥的嘛，雖然比不上我!』</p><p> </p><p>方大同勾起靦腆的笑容，沒說什麼。</p><p> </p><p>「哇靠，你還真的給我不好意思啊，我說場面話而已!同學你千萬別往心中去!這樣害了你一生啊!」</p><p> </p><p>「哈哈...哈哈!」方大同卻笑得更開懷了。</p><p>沈溦何時看過這冷酷無情的傢伙笑得露了齒啊，不禁看呆了。</p><p> </p><p>「你以前一定常如此笑開吧。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同收斂起大笑，心情很好的說「你怎麼知道?」</p><p>「猜的。」沈溦搖搖頭「你以後給我常笑，不要裝酷了，不好看。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同又大贈送，給了他一個很好看的笑容。</p><p>沈溦說「來，鬼的嗅覺最靈敏了，聞一下香不香。」</p><p>說畢就把臉湊過去男人的頸項，閉上雙眼輕嗅。</p><p> </p><p>方大同任他接近，當他又貪玩胡鬧了。</p><p>但沈溦確實趴在自己身上離一公分位置，聞得好認真。他稍微往下瞧，看到男孩以鼻尖抵向脖子上微隆的血脈探戈，徘徊在那處輕撚細摸似的，流連不去。</p><p>晨光輕灑在他倆身上，金黃色透過半透明的身軀舐上肌膚，彷彿同時穿透了他和他，好美。</p><p> </p><p>時間如若凝結，停止流動。</p><p>他沒有問沈溦何解微蹙眉頭，緊閉雙眼，既享受又帶點難受的一直往他鎖骨旁蹭去。似上次吃食印度香般掀動了些些慾欲的感應，他的表情跟顫慄彷若是那回事又似非，曖昧得空氣染上了粉橘色彩。漸漸，方大同甚至感受到鬼魂的髮絲似乎真的搔癢了頸窩，長睫毛掃過下巴，嫩唇噴出的熱氣令毛細孔全面張開了。</p><p> </p><p>即使他知道這些感覺只是幻想作祟，卻不得不任由它擾亂感官。</p><p>方大同微伸出手，隔著半公分，摸擬的攬抱著沈溦的腰，內心昇起一股興奮。</p><p>即使他知道所有接觸不存在，卻又不禁沈淪當中，失去了思考能力。</p><p> </p><p>「呼...」</p><p>直到他聽到自己的輕喘，</p><p>才似踏上樓梯忽然失足般驚訝睜眼。</p><p>鎮靜了好一會，沙啞的說「你是在吸食我的陽氣麼?」</p><p>天知道他連一絲開玩笑的心情都沒有。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦似小動物般歪起頭，目光滴靈靈轉。</p><p>「沒有，只是不知道你比印度香還香些。」</p><p> </p><p>「是沐浴露的神奇效果。」</p><p>方大同眨眨眼晴。</p><p> </p><p>「快穿衣服別著涼，我在外頭看會電視。」</p><p>沈溦微笑，飄開。</p><p> </p><p>「沈溦，我以前喜歡的人是個男人。」</p><p>「但他，四年前死了。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦的背影停了下來。</p><p>「為什麼忽然說出來。」</p><p> </p><p>「我也不知道。」</p><p>方大同望向鏡中回復清爽的自己。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「我只是想說。」</p><p>*                   *             *</p><p>這次也是錄到了凌晨。方大同跟張敬軒疲憊的從錄音室中並偕步出來時，沈溦已經數算到天花板上第一百零八個大菱形花紋中的小圓點了。</p><p>他扭扭酸痛的脖子，騰一聲飄彈起來，神經兮兮的要衝上前問結果。</p><p>但這低俯沖刺的腳步卻驀然煞停了，因為他看到張敬軒忽然一把攬抱著方大同，雙手拍撫他肩膀，貌似很激動的說了些什麼。</p><p>從沈溦的角度只看到方大同極其尷尬的臉，微窘。他深感有趣，嘻嘻哈哈笑了出來，立即被同居人狠瞪一眼，然後他笑得更歡了。</p><p> </p><p>十八相送到了門口。</p><p>方大同慣性的抄起黑圍巾包裹好敏感的喉嚨，免得沈溦又囉嗦個沒完。</p><p>想掏出口袋的煙卻發現原來安放的煙盒失蹤了，不知何時起，他對於新買回來的煙於零點幾秒間全被扔走懶得生氣了。真正想抽時便到便利店買一包，其餘待在家犯癮，總是忍一下就過去。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦團團圈的繞得自己眼花，頻頻問「如何、如何!如何吶，錄成了嘛!?」</p><p>「和音用得上吧，對你來說不是很簡單麼!?」</p><p> </p><p>「不成。」方大同垂頭數著腳步。「沒有起用。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦呆了一會，被打撃得愁眉苦臉的。</p><p>一落葉恰巧飄過身旁，好淒苦。</p><p>他有一下沒一下的趴在方大同的肩膀飄，唉聲嘆氣。想想自己不應該如此打撃好同學的士氣，於是強顏歡笑的說「就...下次嘛!!下次沒問題的，你只是暫時不習慣錄音啊...這種事常發生的啦，不要放心上，至少你今天是香的嘛!」</p><p> </p><p>方大同瀟灑的放了兩顆口香糖入口，輕嚼。</p><p>慢條斯理的說「我錄了Featuring。」</p><p> </p><p>「呀!!!!!」沈溦尖叫一聲，令方大同耳朵跟額頭同時陰側側的痛。</p><p>大概鬼魂在高頻大叫時，不多不少有些催殘人類的威力，尤其像是沈溦喊得如此高音的。可惜這厲鬼的天賦能力裝備在這傻鬼身上，絕對是浪費了。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦不知道方大同在想什麼古靈精怪的事，歡欣的嗓子很快像爆米花般炸了出來。</p><p>「太厲害了!!!錄了Featuring，專輯封底就會列出名字了吧!!宣傳也應該會找你合作出鏡吧!哎喲!太棒了!」</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」方大同的嘴邊勾起淺笑。</p><p>這次不再是任何歪斜的嘲諷角度，而是整整齊齊的下弘月般，純粹歡欣的笑容。</p><p>沈溦興奮的轉圈歡呼，方大同覺得他如果可以一定會直接撲上來抓著他大吼。</p><p>「耶~~~耶~~耶!」</p><p> </p><p>方大同從口袋中抽起白銀色I POD，看也沒看就扔向背後。</p><p>沈溦很有默契的雙手接好。</p><p>街道無人，不怕途人被沿空飄浮的發聲物給嚇到。</p><p>「我剛唱的，你要聽嗎。」</p><p>話音未落，I pod中僅有的一條音軌便被播放出來。</p><p> </p><p>「想念你的笑　想念你的外套<br/>　想念你白色襪子　和你身上的味道<br/>　我想念你的吻　和手指淡淡煙草味道」</p><p> </p><p>寧靜的夜中緩緩插播一小段騷靈又富感情的歌聲。</p><p> </p><p>「啊...沒了!?」</p><p>沈溦把i pod按得咚咚咚作響。</p><p> </p><p>「沒了，就先截給我這段。」</p><p>「好聽耶...你們是舊曲新唱哦。」</p><p>「嗯。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同聽著樹葉被微風吹拂的動聽聲音，抬頭望向漆黑的天，想著赤裸裸的天空星星很少，不知道它們跑那去了。</p><p>沈溦摟著ipod像抱著什麼寶貝似的，一直循環播。</p><p>但嘴上仍不得閒、碎碎唸著「我就說蜂蜜、羅漢果有用，之前還嫌我老古板，現在知道大爺我是對的吧...哪你現下錄好音了多少應該感激我的功勞...」</p><p> </p><p>嘮了一大堆，其實也沒奢望過這我行我素的男人會回應，他通常都是自己說爽了就算，有時說得太多甚至忘了剛剛說過什麼。</p><p>當了很多年鬼沒人聆聽，難得遇上知音，他有太多話想說。</p><p> </p><p>這次不知男人是否心情過於美滿，竟然沒有叫他閉嘴，還扭頭過來。</p><p>帶著他覺得很好看的笑容，</p><p>「沈溦，我可能...可以帶你去上海吧。」</p><p>總有一天。</p><p> </p><p>曾經以為此生永不會再踏足的地方，如今竟泛起想回去看看的念頭。</p><p>他比從前更常想起敬騰了。</p><p>或者說，他比前幾年更敢於想起敬騰的一顰一笑。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦喜出望外的衝過來，離一公分踮於他胸襟前。</p><p>「今天不是愚人節吧!?」</p><p>「你也不是人。」</p><p> </p><p>「哈哈，你的薄荷糖很好吃，分我。」</p><p>沈溦湊起鼻尖移向方大同的唇邊吸湊著清香的薄荷糖味兒。</p><p>方大同微啟唇，呵出一小口熱氣，寵得這鬼魂犯起了癮，頭顱轉來轉去，用鼻翼如小貓咪般摩擦著下唇。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦吸吃著糖，陶醉得飄飄欲仙</p><p>「同學，其實你人真的不錯。既然大家都成好兄弟了，我以後可以叫你阿同麼?不要那麼生疏嘛。」</p><p> </p><p>『師兄，既然我們都那麼熟了，不想再叫你師兄啦!』</p><p> </p><p>「叫我KHALIL。」</p><p>方大同倒出兩顆薄荷香口珠，捏碎，抹在右邊大衣肩膀上，任吊靴鬼嗅個夠。</p><p> </p><p>「卡利歐...卡利歐...噁!太難唸了我才不要。」</p><p> </p><p>『Khalil是好聽，可是英文名我都不會唸呀!』</p><p> </p><p>沈溦托起下巴裝作用心思考「不然我叫你方同，哈哈哈...方大哥??」</p><p> </p><p>方大同噙著笑搖頭，阻止他把自己的名字拆得更支離破碎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「那...我就只可以叫你大同了，沒法。」</p><p>沈溦露出無可奈何的樣子，嘆氣。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『既然你不想我叫你大同寶寶，只好叫你大同了，多多指教啦。』</p><p> </p><p>方大同打個呵欠。</p><p>其實你倆早就沒想過給我選擇權吧。</p><p> </p><p>『沒有方的，大同。』</p><p>*                  *               *</p><p>沈溦整晚就抱著那I pod滴答滴答的按，把音量調到最大貼著耳朵循環播，歌詞只有那幾句，播得方大同也幾乎受不了自己無休止的聲音污染，但這鬼魂還是聽得津津有味，好像生前從不曾聽過流行曲似的。</p><p> </p><p>最離譜的是原來滿電的I pod也給播到沒電的哀哀叫，沈溦緊張的喚同居人給他充電器卻被果斷拒絕了，害得他愁眉苦臉的圍繞在客廳怨靈式飄蕩，正刷牙準備睡覺的方大同含著一口泡沫，不解的問他為何執著，沈溦跺腳吼著說「因為很好聽啊、好聽!!!」哪來那麼多理由。於是方大同喔一聲，就把廁所門給關上了。</p><p> </p><p>在裝備了強橫抽氣扇的廚房吃好了香，沈溦悶悶不樂的飄回客廳去，驚見茶几上離奇出現幾只演唱會的DVD，都是以前打掃時沒見過的，想來方大同本來藏得很深，現在卻莫名其妙的擱在顯眼的桌上。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦驚喜的一把抱入懷中，看一眼毫無動靜的睡房門。</p><p>哈哈，這個悶騷。</p><p> </p><p>躺在雪白大床上睡不下的方大同，聽到客廳電視開始播放起演唱會的前奏，不自覺的勾起嘴角。這麼多年沒回顧，他也快要不記得自己原來的嗓子了。</p><p> </p><p>迷糊的聽著陳年老歌，他漸漸陷入黑甜的夢鄉之中。</p><p>想著，他以往曾送敬騰一個成雙成對的白銀色Ipod，不知哪去了。</p><p>想著，沈溦每晚都不用睡覺，是如何消遣時間的。</p><p>想著，外頭輕輕跟唱的醇厚音色怎麼有點熟悉。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦曾說他唱歌無敵好聽。</p><p>現在聽來，有點對頭。</p><p>*                      *                 *</p><p>翌日，方大同罕有的在第一絲晨光伴著鳥兒啾啾叫潛入房間時，就伸著懶腰，精神飽滿的起床了。</p><p>「...........!!!!?」正想翻身去梳洗，卻活生生的被半蹲在地板，從下向上凝望自己的沈溦嚇了一大跳。腳尖差幾公分就要直接穿過鬼魂身體踏上冰涼的地板了。</p><p>雖然從沒接觸過，但那感覺形象化的想像出來還蠻噁心的。</p><p> </p><p>「大同，我...我把你的DVD弄壞了啦...」</p><p>沈溦顫抖的雙手遞上一只有明顯劃痕的光碟，很內疚的用水汪汪的眼眸瞧他，再痛苦的別開臉，那唱作俱佳的表情讓方大同還沒東西下肚就很反胃。</p><p>「沒關係。」他無所謂的擺擺手，蹦下床走去刷牙。</p><p>反正公司也應該有很多COPIES。</p><p> </p><p>但沈溦卻又極速擋在面前，悄悄的掏出另一張光碟，頭垂得低低的，嘴角下彎。</p><p>「我播壞了...兩只。」</p><p>他痛不欲生的交上被毀壞的罪證，這只甚至崩了角。</p><p>「......................算罷。」</p><p>方大同嘆口氣，意圖繞過這渾身發出愧疚氣息的小鬼。</p><p> </p><p>豈料沈溦還有話要招供。</p><p>「可是!!!我還把你家DVD機碟槽拉爆了...」</p><p>他咕嚕吞下嚥液，雙眼轉來轉去死盯著地板就是不看方大同，怕他抓狂。</p><p> </p><p>「.................................」</p><p>這次方大同沈默得有點久。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦待在原地沒得到回應，眉頭夾成了川字，忙不迭巴啦巴啦的解釋起來。</p><p>「其實是昨天循環播太多次了，那該死的DVD機就拿喬!不聽話!!想換碟時按好多次鈕又不給反應，於是我就想著伸手摳一下嘛，可是吐出來的碟已經...花了。結果在換第二只碟時它又過份的死機!!我怕它吃了碟，就很輕很輕力拉它嘛，一拉就...我怎知它如此脆弱嘛...我不是故意的啦!!是那該死的碟機啦...」</p><p> </p><p>說完了一大堆，方大同竟然沒有中途截停他無意義的口水，還聽到最後。</p><p>沈溦更忐忑不安了，抬頭偷偷看他表情，原以為會看到他微慍的怒容。</p><p>結果卻看到男人露齒笑起來。</p><p> </p><p>「該死的，沈溦。」</p><p>方大同聳肩，笑著搖搖頭去梳洗。</p><p>該死的分明是這只鬼才對，可是他已經死透了。</p><p>不知道為什麼腦筋一大早就在打結，解不過來，只感滑稽。</p><p> </p><p>門關上了。</p><p>沒有被罵，還賺了個笑容。</p><p>沈溦受寵若驚呆在原地。</p><p> </p><p>「Anyway，謝謝你喜歡我的歌。」</p><p>方大同邊印乾臉上的水珠邊說。</p><p> </p><p>「大同，你...對我真好。」</p><p>沈溦感動不已。</p><p> </p><p>『大同對我真好。分你一顆有機巧克力。』</p><p> </p><p>方大同發現自己在意的不是DVD機。</p><p>而是不知為何，該死的在意起，他喚他大同。</p><p>那麼自然。</p><p>*                 *           *</p><p>吃罷早餐，方大同到銀行處理事情。</p><p>沈溦看著男人掏出兩張支票，簽下為數不少的金額，抬頭收款人寫著「蕭敬騰慈善基金會」，另一張支票的收款者也是蕭氐。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦好奇的圍著打轉，伸出指尖戳戳那複雜的名字「這個人，就是你喜歡的男人嗎。」方大同點點頭，把支票交去櫃台入帳。</p><p>「另一張支票的也是姓蕭的，是他的爸爸嗎?」</p><p>方大同也不回答，只是噘起唇，安靜的排隊。</p><p>不說話就是默認了。</p><p> </p><p>步出銀行，沈溦繞起雙臂，好奇的追問</p><p>「你前幾天才收到軒仔的第一期錄音費，這樣快就都捐出去吶。只照顧人家父母，都不用給家用了?太不孝了吧。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同戴上藍芽耳機，在人潮中裝作聊免提電話的模樣。</p><p>「我向來定期捐錢去基金會以他的名義做善事，給他爸媽的錢是心意。家用每月從我戶口直接轉帳的，不需入支票。」</p><p> </p><p>「作為帶你去上海的條件，你查一下他投胎了沒，如果還在人間，就抓他來給我道謝好了。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦立即興奮的扮成聊電話的模樣，用「六」字手勢權充手機。</p><p>一臉挖到重大八卦的樣子說</p><p>「喂喂!大同，我答應替你去查，你跟我多聊聊你的舊情人好不好?」</p><p> </p><p>但方大同卻臉無表情的按下耳機線上的按鈕，沒了聲音。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦不滿意了。</p><p>「怎麼不答我啦?」</p><p>方大同雙手插入褲袋走入修車廠，淡淡然的說</p><p>「我剛已掛線了，你看不到嗎。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦極其不屑的別開臉，手勢狠狠向下摔、裝掛線，還有臉目說他</p><p>「嘖!!幼稚鬼!」</p><p> </p><p>取回修理得完整無瑕的車子，方大同坐上駕駛座發動，沈溦不打一聲招呼就坐上副駕位置，給方大同看了一眼，他莞爾的說「怎麼?」不給坐啊?</p><p>「沒事。」他搖搖頭，駛出大馬路。</p><p> </p><p>「我認得這是你撞車那輛，之前還面目全非，現下竟然修得那麼漂亮。」</p><p>沈溦欣賞的一時摸摸車前玻璃，一時又摸摸座墊，「是名車吧?難怪花大錢也要修。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同穩定的打燈，轉彎，輕說</p><p>「是他送我的。等我考了車，可以讓我載。」</p><p>在車上的私人空間，不需裝成免提通話也不會給路人認作精神病。</p><p>「但他還沒當過乘客，就走了。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦瞪圓雙目，沒有支聲。</p><p>難怪他剛坐上副駕座就被看。</p><p>「喔。」</p><p> </p><p>車子轉入東區走廊，繁忙時期大塞車，車子被夾在中間動彈不得。</p><p>方大同從車前廂掏出剛買的煙仔巧克力慢慢嚼，單手撐頭看天橋外的海景。</p><p> </p><p>「沈溦，跟我說說你是如何留在人間的吧。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦聞嗅著廉價的巧克力獨有的苦味，感覺這平時冷冰冰的男人，今天談興甚濃。</p><p>「其實死後的世界是你想像不到的現實，一點也不夢幻。」</p><p> </p><p>他思索了一會如何說出來會比較簡單明瞭，咬著下唇，反覆的咀嚼用詞。</p><p>好似要把陰間的風景嚼得爛一些，好等他易消化，不會梗喉。</p><p> </p><p>「證實死亡後，我們就會被鬼差領去銀行。」</p><p> </p><p>「銀行?」方大同挑起眉頭。</p><p>所以傳說中的地府銀行是真實存在的囉。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦重重點頭，「我們會知道下輩子的歲數，簡單的說，那些歲數就像貨幣一樣，但每人分到的數目都不同。如果有誰了無遺憾，等尾七就可以直接去奈何橋投胎，那他下世就得到存摺上的全數。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同聽得很認真的點頭。</p><p> </p><p>「若要留在人間便得付出下世的時間。因為近年出生率太高了，匯率不斷漲，現在應該是一兌四。留人間一年得付出下世四年來兌換。這定律通行在各方面，比如說想觸碰東西也得付出下世的時間，但價格都很高昂。」</p><p> </p><p>「喔。」方大同專心的交握起雙手。「可以換到極限的嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>「可以。」沈溦苦笑點頭「但一旦用完就永世投不了胎，應該沒鬼會這樣傻。」</p><p> </p><p>「那你們也會有進帳麼?」方大同忽發奇想。</p><p> </p><p>「哈哈，你好聰明喔，還真的有。」沈溦微笑，從身上原來空空的口袋抽出一本類似存摺的黑簿子。「噔噔!!這是我的存摺。」</p><p> </p><p>「世間的人如果想念我們了，一次可自動進帳一秒，總數自動更新。」他謹慎的掀開最首頁，用手掌壓在名字一欄「給你看看我的「財政」狀況，可是別偷看名字哦!」</p><p> </p><p>方大同湊過頭去，金睛火眼的看，可是看不夠幾秒，就給沈溦又收回去了。</p><p>「怎樣?有意思吧。」</p><p>男人沈吟了一下「我的第一感覺是，你的存摺很厚，人緣不錯。」</p><p>沈溦不好意思的搔搔頭「嘿嘿，我生前是小學老師，滿多小朋友會掛念我吧。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同瞟他一眼，好像在說「還真看不出你原來為人師表。」</p><p>他小心翼翼的開口</p><p>「還有，你的首位「捐款人」太想你了，總和90311次，超誇張。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦神色複雜的把存摺放回去。</p><p>抿一下唇「嗯，可這也蠻殘酷的。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同明暸的點頭。</p><p>看到生的親友想念自己的數據挺難受的吧。</p><p>怕他們過於思念會痛苦，可看著數目漸漸下降又怕被遺忘了。</p><p> </p><p>「雖然不無小補啦。久了就知道，最怕竟是他們忘不了。」</p><p>開始時看著數目上升會感無奈但窩心，後來竟每天撕心裂肺盼著數目下降。</p><p> </p><p>方大同把車開前一些又放開鍵盤。</p><p>「......那個最想你的人，就是你喜歡的人嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦勾起嘴角「是的。」</p><p>「他誤會了我，幾年不能釋懷，我想你替我挖出錄音筆，幫我表白。」</p><p> </p><p>這次，方大同想也沒想的說</p><p>「好吧。」</p><p>他不知道沈溦餘下的時間夠在人間熬多久，可能很快就到極限了。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦雙眼幾乎發光。</p><p> </p><p>「那你可以幫我找蕭敬騰的靈魂麼?如果見著了，記得問他的盈餘夠不夠用?如果不夠，我可以試著一天二十四小時只想他。哈哈。」</p><p>他開玩笑的說，這樣子比去銀行排隊匯款方便得多了。</p><p> </p><p>方大同從錢包中抽出一張照片遞上，指著照片中站於自己身旁的俊帥男孩。</p><p>沈溦接過，細細的看。</p><p> </p><p>在他們聊天期間，車子已駛到方家的車庫中。</p><p>方大同整理袋子，準備著下車，忽然聽到沈溦說</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「大同，你之前是太想他了，才開著這車自殺的吧。」</p><p>那樁從來都不是交通意外。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>方大同動作一窒，關上車門，吸一下冷紅的鼻子。</p><p>「不，我們是七年之癢，淡薄得已分手了。</p><p>沒你想像中那麼哀怨纏綿。而且，他恨我。」</p><p>又不是在演鐵達尼號。</p><p> </p><p>「嗯。」沈溦不置可否的聳聳肩。</p><p>雙手把存摺緊捏得起了皺痕。</p><p>*                     *                *</p><p>等我把新專輯的幾首曲寫好了，就帶你去吧。</p><p>我還得建立些心理準備，才可以去。因為上海....是他死的地方。</p><p>方大同跟沈溦承諾。</p><p> </p><p>他問他，還等得起嗎。沈溦待在人間一天，就是耗用了下輩子四天。</p><p>沈溦給他個大大的OK手勢說沒問題的啦，只要你釋懷了就好。</p><p> </p><p>方大同安心的笑，有絲苦澀「你真深情，不枉你喜歡的人如此想你。」</p><p>沈溦抹著地板搖頭晃腦說「那是當然。」</p><p>*                     *                *</p><p>日子飛逝。</p><p>沈溦來到方家已四個月光景了。</p><p> </p><p>方大同回復了從前的作息，早睡早起，有靈感時寫曲，也會耍太極強身健體，沈溦跟他學了幾道招式，耍起來有模有樣的，只是不知道鬼魂學太極有何效用而已。</p><p> </p><p>鬼魂亦會自強不息的看著電視播的飲食節目，發奮圖強之下終於令廚藝有所寸進，不會再自研出任何驚天動地的魔鬼料理，反而熟習了幾道清淡的素菜跟湯品，至少可以保証人類吃完了不會中毒。雖然整天說著吃素比當鬼還可憐，但看到同居人把飯菜都吃乾抹淨時，他還是忍不住驕傲的心態說著，沒有爺學不來的事，煮飯小case啦，然後不知為何最後總會被誘哄得連碗筷也洗好了，才醒覺他們是隔天輪流做家事的啊。</p><p> </p><p>方大同也很體貼的買了個噴霧機，把沈溦喜歡的食物弄得碎碎的，倒入要化霧的水中，讓蒸氣騰出來的時候都帶著誘惑的香氣，能一解鬼魂的嘴饞。這禮物讓沈溦歡樂了很久，不斷誇讚男人真是個大方的好人，誇了幾天搞得方大同忍不住笑場說，再讚我也快飄起來了。</p><p> </p><p>平靜的日子中比較特別的是，原來很寂寥的方家開始有了訪客。一開始來的是素有聯絡的張敬軒跟王苑之，後來早年嫁到美國的FI帶著小孩來訪，聊著就流下了眼淚。過了幾天，忙碌的6WING跟C君也來了，三人聊著樂壇的變遷，彷彿回到了年少氣盛的當年。</p><p> </p><p>方大同也開始有了不在家吃飯的晚上，最頭幾次，沈溦還是不放心的像怨婦跟著去，怕他藉口去買煙或者駕快車。後來看到他跟Eason在餐廳吃飯，態度立即一百八十度轉變，極其興奮的蹦跳著大叫，我要拿簽名!!!!給方大在暗處同無奈的白了好幾眼，眼角快要抽筋。</p><p> </p><p>某天，方家的兩老罕有的來了公寓，跟兒子詳談了一下午，幾年間的怨懟沖淡了些。</p><p> </p><p>這些顯而易見的變化中，沈溦覺得最重要的是，方大同似乎開始提起勇氣面對蕭敬騰的死亡了。</p><p> </p><p>那天，他租了一齣據說很恐怖的韓國鬼片回家看，還沒看到一半，就給沈溦尖叫得快要耳膜穿破。方大同極其不屑的用目光鄙夷這膽小鬼，「你幹嘛怕鬼?恐怖片對你來說是超級喜劇吧?」能對人類為所欲為是每只鬼的終極美夢吧!!</p><p> </p><p>「你變態，誰說鬼不能怕鬼啊，我都沒見過長得如此恐怖的!」沈溦嚇得縮成一團捲在沙發抖，在指縫間看這法力高強的女鬼如何報復。</p><p>在方大同第四次被沈溦尖喊吼得頭痛時，他果斷的按下了stop，直接放棄了。</p><p> </p><p>「你...可以繼續看呀...」</p><p>沈溦逞強。</p><p> </p><p>方大同搖搖頭「來，看人間的真正喜劇。」</p><p>他從櫃底取出一只DVD，名叫「殺手歐陽盆栽」，封面上倚著回收筒的男人一看就知道是蕭敬騰。</p><p>「咦，是他。」沈溦戳上男孩的臉，「我想看。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同按下播放。</p><p>遲疑了半晌，說我去睡一會，看完喚我，就走入睡房了。</p><p>待沈溦看完了飄進睡房叫他起床時，方大同其實沒有睡下，奇怪的問他</p><p>「怎麼狂吸鼻子?聞了難聞的東西了?」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦狂擦眼角「鬼嘛哭泣是看不出來的，我們沒有淚水啦。我是被感動的。你的男朋友好可愛哦又帥又活潑，還有演技，唱歌又好聽，超有才華的啦，難怪你喜歡他。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同呆了一會，說「其實...我有他的演唱會DVD，可以給你看。」</p><p>沈溦開心的狂點頭。</p><p> </p><p>男人立即加上附註「可，如果你又弄壞了，我會讓你生不如死。」</p><p>「不、說錯了，是死不瞑目才對。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦被威脅得渾身一震，卻忘了問他，如何可以把他弄得死不瞑目，因為他已經死了好幾年了。</p><p>嘖嘖，方先生這個牛皮實在是有點吹得太大，又沒有實際操作性。</p><p> </p><p>共處了這百多個日子。</p><p>不知是否錯覺，沈溦覺得，方大同原來謙和溫柔的本性像雨後春筍，慢慢的、漸漸的從冷硬的泥土中萌生回來，開始脫出冷淡的表象之外了。</p><p> </p><p>因為，在方大同完成了第四首曲，接過他遞來的咖啡杯時，</p><p>很認真的凝視著他，罕有的說「沈溦，謝謝。」</p><p>他覺得這句包涵了很多。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>然後，他不忍跟他說，</p><p>他搗鼓了很久那句話。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蕭敬騰已經投胎轉世了，你別再等。</p><p>*                   *                   *</p><p>又到了月頭，方大同約了久遊在外、替各名歌手伴鼓的好同伴李一丁，到結他店閒逛、吃飯聚舊。</p><p>他在家簽好了兩張支票，卻並不急於到銀行入帳，反而打開網頁，喚沈溦過來。</p><p>正辛苦洗擦佈滿塵灰的抽氣扇，沈溦搔搔頭不滿的飄入房間中，「幹嘛?」</p><p> </p><p>網頁是天山路一小學的官網。</p><p>方大同拎起電話，嗶嗶的按好了電話撥號，開擴音，好讓沈溦一起聆聽。</p><p> </p><p>電話那頭很快被接起來。</p><p>「喂，您好，天山路一小學。」</p><p>方大同的唇貼近收音位「麻煩找Neal。」</p><p> </p><p>電話轉駁，那邊響起了好聽的男中音嗓子。</p><p>「您好，我是Neal，校友會的行政秘書，請問有什麼可以幫忙?」</p><p> </p><p>方大同的眉頭一緊，很快又放鬆。</p><p>「是，我是校友，想代另一位校友捐款。」</p><p> </p><p>「我代表校友會感謝您的慷慨解囊，請問先生的姓名地址，以及捐款人的資料及畢業年份?我們將會發還收據及刊登善翁的名字在校冊中，以茲感謝。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦用雞毛憚子焦急的撃打桌面說「用沈先生就好!不要用全名!!死這樣多年才捐款，好奇怪。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同從善如流，留下了姓名地址，「捐款人是一九XX年畢業的沈先生。」</p><p>那邊廂笑了幾聲，「我跟這位善心的先生同屆畢業呢，可能認識。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同微笑「真有緣份，希望這些錢可以為小朋友添些新學習設備。」</p><p>他記下了戶口號碼跟抬頭名稱，交代了大概何時捐款便掛了線。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦故作驚訝「竟然用我的名義做善事，真不像你呀。」</p><p> </p><p>「只怕你生前作惡多端，替你積些陰德，下世不必投胎做豬。」</p><p> </p><p>「呸!」沈溦反應極大的吐出舌尖。</p><p> </p><p>「而且我們快要回母校了，也得先準備些敲門磚吧，不然人家會隨便我亂挖學校的祖傳大樹麼。」</p><p> </p><p>「就你想得周到啊，善長人翁。」</p><p>沈溦抽起水桶繼續勤奮的打掃去。</p><p> </p><p>方大同扶著額頭抽出曲譜，塗寫了一會，蠻有興致的說</p><p>「你還記得我們小時候的事嗎，我都沒什麼印象了。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦歪頭思索了一會，很努力的閉上雙眼尋找碎片，像在挖出多年前的畫面，</p><p>「我的記憶也很模糊啦，就記得有次班中的惡霸大胖子，叫二狗子的，搶走我的家課簿...」</p><p> </p><p>「當時你看不過眼就要用功夫教訓他，結果被他一巴掌摔上牆角哭了，然後英勇的我就撲上去咬那壞蛋，他最後被我咬怕了。之後記不清了，好像都被老師訓了吧...」</p><p> </p><p>他閉上眼，就能浮現出大同小時侯，哭哭啼啼的、倔強地用小拳頭抹眼淚、想要保護弱小的可愛模樣。</p><p> </p><p>方大同彷彿被拉著一起陷入記憶的漩渦，托著下巴說</p><p>「好像真的有，不過我才是英勇無比的小英雄吧。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦轉頭，用地拖掃上的水珠拂他一身，「讓一讓，小英雄。」</p><p>洗洗擦擦玻璃櫃門。</p><p> </p><p>不久，攪盡腦汁創作的男人又開口了</p><p>「不過你不覺得，那位Neal的聲音很像你嗎?我一時都聽茫了。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦手下的動作沒一絲停滯，不以為然的說</p><p>「長途電話出來的聲音都一個樣啦，哪有像不像。」</p><p>*                        *                 *</p><p>沈溦好幾次準備要跟方大同說「蕭敬騰已投胎」的事，但都抓不到適當的時機。</p><p>即使在兩人獨處的時間，他望著那張溫和柔軟得似沒有一絲棱角的臉，總是啟唇又呆呆的閣上，話到了嘴邊又骨碌吞回喉嚨。</p><p> </p><p>他想著，待會大同還要見一丁，等他回來再說吧，別壞了他的好興致。</p><p>可是看著大同容光煥發、笑容滿臉的拿著兩袋甜品回來，吃草莓甘露吃得嘴邊一圈粉紅色，再把芝麻糊倒入化霧機的時候，他還是說不出來，只好跟自己打商量，在大同睡前再說好了。</p><p> </p><p>然而，大同擦完牙就倚著床頭拿起曲譜就著燈光謹慎的修改，沈溦坐在一旁愁眉苦臉的等啊等，原想等他先完成正事再說，卻等到了筆桿跌下地後、那酣睡的累極臉容。他只能安靜的替他掖好被角，再飄開。</p><p> </p><p>日復一日，沈溦從早餐一直糾結到深宵都找不出完美的時機。</p><p>也許，本來這事就永遠配不上好時辰。</p><p>可是他心心念念揣著這件最重要的事，必須得說，否則投胎也不安心。</p><p> </p><p>他只是遲些、遲些再說。</p><p> </p><p>雖然他解釋不了，為何當大同終於發現端倪，主動問他是否有心事時，</p><p>他還是說不出口，只能苦悶的搖搖頭說「沒、沒有啊。」</p><p> </p><p>他想，他還是捨不得。</p><p>*                           *                      *</p><p>一個月後</p><p> </p><p>天總不從人願，和樂的日子不知不覺，悄然起了變化。</p><p>最初，沈溦只是聽到大同在睡房中反覆的撥電話，煩躁的不斷解釋，有時甚至是沮喪的哀求，他猜他是在向公司推薦自己寫好的新曲。</p><p>每次聊完電話總是安靜好久不說話，不然就蒙頭大睡。</p><p> </p><p>後來方大同出外的次數也變多了，讓沈溦於家中待著，直到深宵才會滿臉倦容的回家，可累極仍不休息，還得多撥幾通電話，連晚飯也不知有否吃就睡去。</p><p>但沈溦卻沒法了解同居人的苦況跟遇到什麼委屈。</p><p> </p><p>逐漸的，他們見面機會也開始驟減，方大同總是於一些相熟音樂人的製作室或錄音室留宿，通常連續幾晚不回家，回來只是為了洗澡睡覺，愁眉不展卻倔強得守口如瓶，絕不傾吐一句。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦收拾著幾乎沒人碰過、再次佈滿塵埃的桌面，擔心的嘆息，終於忍不下憂心，飄到睡房門外偷聽，聽到方大同在被窩中氣餒的說公司有意把他雪藏至合約期完畢為止，藉口收下了他的新曲卻從沒打算發行，因為他的形象已在早幾年毀了，連歌迷會也解散了，根本沒有市場，公司不會浪費錢替他出新專輯。</p><p> </p><p>即使是鬼魂也感染到嗓子中的哀傷氣氛，他早知道這復出路有多艱辛難熬。他抿起唇，默默飄到廚房打開即食甜湯倒在碗中加熱，希望給大同打氣。但大同聊完電話換了便服又出門去，忽略了桌上熱騰騰的甜品。</p><p> </p><p>情況每況愈下。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦大早就看到幾片紙塊散落地上，撿起細看是撕碎了的曲譜，他心疼又心急的抄起來用膠紙黏好，放回桌面，豈料大同凌晨回家看到，不發一語的撕得更碎，扔入垃圾桶，「沈溦，你別多事，這曲是垃圾。」</p><p>也不聽沈溦說什麼安慰跟勸喻的話，走入睡房砰一聲關上房門，顯出不欲多談的樣子。</p><p> </p><p>幾天後，沈溦驚詫又生氣的看到床頭櫃上竟出現一盒煙。</p><p>他原以為這邪惡的東西會永遠絕跡於方大同的生活。</p><p> </p><p>他怒極對著被窩中隆起來的物體狂罵，把煙都扔走了。</p><p>可是沒幾天，方大同又故態復萌，再買回了幾包。</p><p>最初他還是有點顧忌，躲在廁所中抽，怕被發現，後來卻覺得無所謂了，大刺刺的擱起二郎腿在客廳抽。</p><p> </p><p>還扯起嘴角，對失望至極的沈溦說「你不是說抽二手煙不好嗎，我現在直接吸應該比較健康。」故意把口中那啖煙霧呼他臉上，「分你也嘗嘗。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦忍無可忍，抄起手中的水桶用水直接潑他一臉。</p><p>方大同呆了一會拉起衣擺抹把臉，盯著地板的木紋輕若無聲的說「對不起，我只是...」沈溦搖搖頭說「我知道。」</p><p> </p><p>即使對自己的情況有多槽糕心照不宣，知道自己又陷入了過往墜落的輪圈中，但方大同卻沒法把這自暴自棄的模式按停，反而跌入前所未有的低潮。</p><p>以往沒人相伴時，他有多頹廢亦無人從旁見證，可有了沈溦之後，卻時時刻刻被他失望的眼神綑綁，彷彿在用眼神訴說著他有多難過。</p><p> </p><p>別再用這種眼神看我，你能有多難過，我們原是沒有交集的小學同學而已。</p><p>不值得你的眸子盈滿愁緒。</p><p>容身之所沒了容身之處，他返家的次數愈少，只管逃。即使不知逃去哪。</p><p> </p><p>在錄音室認識的音樂助理跟他說「帶你去找樂子。」</p><p>他暈乎乎的隨著去，原來是想找個可以任意抽煙的場所而已。</p><p> </p><p>結果，他卻帶上了個及肩長髮、丹鳳眼的男孩回家。</p><p>*                  *              *</p><p>在夜店房中不能避免的吸入不少有香味的迷霧，方大同頭重腳輕的，搖晃著想回家，懷中塞入一溫熱柔軟的男生，柔若無骨的賴上來，說先生我扶你出去截車吧。他實在是暈得走不了直線，只好點點頭扶穩窄薄的肩懷，好不容易走到大馬路。男孩替他截停了計程車，竟也利落的坐進來。</p><p> </p><p>方大同疑惑的抬首瞧他一眼卻又很快被窗外的光影打得眼痛不已，男孩呵氣如蘭，靠在胸脯帶點撒嬌的意味說怕他不舒服回家會危險，反正順路，順便送他。</p><p> </p><p>男人的腦袋糊成一團，也不顧這話有沒邏輯，只覺他那只白皙的手按得後頸好舒服，身體感官忽然無限放大，變得比理智重要幾百倍。他放棄了思考，也沒法再思考，任血管中沸騰橫流的毒素把他領向更迷幻的漩渦中。</p><p> </p><p>男孩的手不規距的潛入胸腔，指尖繞圈掃上平坦的乳尖，方大同似通電般渾身一震，握住那只猥褻的手「什...」</p><p>男孩沒所謂的收起手，嘻嘻哈哈笑起來，撐起大腿撩上方大同的腿心，輕壓著摩弄，擦得他難耐的粗喘著要移開卻感下身極沈，沒法動彈，背心發熱冒出一層濕氣，似要黏在座堆上。</p><p> </p><p>「我無家可歸吶，借宿一宵吧...」</p><p>車停定，男孩的細手臂勾上肩膀，舌尖鑽入他的耳殼中說。方大同單手摟著他的細腰借力，站不牢跌蕩著往家門去，想不起要甩開糾纏，就覺滑膩的肌膚冰涼貼在自己黏稠熱汗的鎖骨上很恰如其分。</p><p> </p><p>全屋幽暗，胡亂以不堪的姿態倒上沙發，男孩似逮著了獵物的小青蛇，兩腿圈腰，雙手交差往各種敏感位置探戈，嫩唇壓上長出了微刺腮鬍的下巴，再伸出紅豔的小舌掃上唇瓣，含住了薄薄的下唇。</p><p> </p><p>彷彿從上輩子就一直在等待濕漉漉的親吻，「嗯...」方大同微弓起灼熱的身體，微吟出口，再完全攫獲了這張充斥酒氣的小嘴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『大同......</p><p>蕭敬騰輕喚著男人的名字，方大同把他輕壓上大床邊緣奉獻溫柔的親吻，大手托著後腦，就似侍奉星球上唯一的尊貴小皇子一般，既珍惜又小心翼翼。烙印般的吻其實過於溫吞，卻惹得男孩開心的勾起甜甜嘴角。他說，你像在吃一道巧克力蛋糕。可是甫啟唇，男人的舌尖便從誘人的角落探入濕熱的口腔中。他有些不知所措，蕭敬騰意會的勾起他的軟滑糾纏，濡沫相染，牽出一些液絲。方大同的手拂開長髮，按摩著優美的後頸，他發現他倆都在顫抖，幸福的顫慄。』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>親吻完畢，男孩意猶未盡的舐著滑下來的透明，吻在性感的喉核上，用牙齒摩擦他頸上因為興奮而隆起來的青筋，呼嚕呼嚕的吸，好像可以從頸裡吸出什麼來。雙手撥開連帽外套，摸索瘦削的胸膛。</p><p>方大同伸手握緊男孩的踢恤下擺，狠狠推高。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『男人噘起唇溫和的咬一下他的鎖骨，修長的雙手緩緩解開襯衣的鈕扣，春雨般的親吻隨著動作往下灑，愈來愈深。原來癢得躲來躲去嘻皮笑臉的蕭敬騰安靜了下來，屏息靜氣的享受著不再單純溫馨的吻，羞恥的別開紅透的臉。男人很快尋到了躲在薄衣料下梅果，他向上瞧心愛的戀人一眼，卻見他緊閉著雙眼，睫毛狂顫不已。</p><p> </p><p>方大同低頭，隔著衣衫舐了一口，男孩立竿見影的發出隱忍的「呀...」呻吟，實在太好聽了，於是男人忍不住拉開被舐得透明的薄衫，直接含住尖挺可愛的乳尖，手兩指挾起另一邊紅豔輕掃其上的小疙瘩。蕭敬騰的細腰空虛的往自己腰腹靠近，喉嚨中吟出難以忍受的音調，但卻為此感到羞恥。方大同瞇起的雙眼中燃起火焰，更賣力的上下撥動軟舌，要給戀人最舒服的感受。』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「呀...嗯，你的技巧倒是蠻好的呀...」</p><p>男孩享受抱著埋在胸前的頭顱，手賣力的拆開腰帶跟牛仔褲，拉下拉鏈，潛入去握住內褲下早已勃發微濕的昂揚。方大同難以忍受的嘶吼一聲，更激動的吻向男孩平垣的腹間。</p><p> </p><p>男孩狐媚一笑，原以為這男人是只呆頭鵝，不諳床事，想不到原來經驗充足啊!嘖嘖，今晚可以好好玩一玩了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『這一夜的敬騰尤其美，方大同覺得自己不能呼吸。看著他如貓眼石般剔透的眼眸盈著水，小巧高挺的鼻尖，被吻得紅腫的來的唇瓣，五官都是自己熟悉得閉上眼也可以描繪出來的，組合起來卻那麼千變萬化，風情萬種，他永遠看不夠他，只能臣服於這男孩的魅力之下。他把臉埋在敬騰汗濕的髮線之中吸取香氣，雙手慢條斯理的扯開褲頭。</p><p> </p><p>敬騰驚喘一聲捲起腿，但又緩緩的放鬆開來。大同說，不想迫他，而他卻更不想讓戀人感到一絲不安。大同感激、安撫的親吻他的額頭，敬騰則緊張又感動的回抱他。美麗的手卸下西裝褲，他的手按住旱已抬頭的小傢伙，輕力的輾動，想要垂首看，但戀人卻羞慚欲死的說，能不能不要看。</p><p> </p><p>方大同會心微笑，只憑手掌的感覺捧起溼潤的熾熱，指尖像瞎子摸象似的，沿著突起的輪廓撫摸，摸到了火山狀的蕈頭，小圓裡面是盡是黏稠的甘露，他輕戳一下中央，戀人便驚叫著要躲，幸好他撈得回來。繼續愛撫下去，是極其緊繃的表皮和隆起的細筋，只有幼細的紋理，可是一按住掃，敬騰便會緊咬著下唇仰起頭發出幾近哽咽的聲音，看來非常有感覺。他用濡濕的手掌肉裹緊圓柱體上下擠動，懷中人的細腰不自覺的輕晃，細細叫喊，好可愛。然後他不著痕跡的以單手包住底部，那兒有被沾濕的柔軟毛髮跟澎漲的兩顆球狀，他大膽的裹著其一。</p><p> </p><p>戀人的臉紅得快要爆炸，說你幹嘛碰這些地方。方大同卻笑說，不讓碰、是否可以看，他垂首看到那粉嫩的、彷似被擦上透明凝膠的器官，說你的每部份我都喜歡。敬騰摀住臉完全說不了話，支吾過去，小傢伙更精神抖擻了。方大同俯下胸腔，挨近那陽剛，在戀人還來不及反應之時，張口含住。』</p><p> </p><p>外邊下起雨來。</p><p> </p><p>方大同茫然的看著埋在腿間男孩勤奮的頭，自然的搓弄他的長髮。</p><p>想著，沈溦去哪了，怎麼不在家。</p><p> </p><p>可是很快的，男孩極其嫻熟的技巧便奪回了他所有注意力。他粗喘著晃腰，讓自己久未得到撫慰的下半身更深埋入溫暖緊緻的喉間。</p><p>他太久未曾發洩，星星之火瞬間燎原，失卻控制力。</p><p> </p><p>男孩抬首從自己的背包中抽出滋滑劑，自己熟悉的往後方塗抹起來，繼續舐弄他的分身。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>『快感累積到極限，即便是咬得下唇也快泛血了仍閉不住一聲細吼。不夠幾分鐘就在毫無技巧可言的口中射出了精華，這似乎讓敬騰很羞恥，捲起因餘韻而抽搐的身體，不肯再跟他說話。</p><p> </p><p>方大同毫不介意的吞下有點苦澀的熱液。挖出三指份量的滋潤膏，抹上緊緻的後穴，冰得戀人哀哀叫。他緊張的搓暖了再塗上去按摩，終於成功入了一指。戀人痛苦的顫抖。方大同伸手愛撫他的後背，小心翼翼的鑽動起來。慢慢在窄穴放鬆之後，再添上靈巧的指頭，直到尋找到關鍵的敏感點，讓敬騰難受又舒服的啜泣起來為止......</p><p>他舌吐的說，可以了大同...說完立即把臉埋入枕頭中。』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「可以了...」方大同捧起男孩的頭，作為暗示。</p><p>男孩歡喜的趴上來，赤裸裸的身體扭動著，親吻他。</p><p> </p><p>此時，大門被輕輕的打開來。</p><p>沒有進來任何人，門自有意識的啪躂關上，鎖緊。</p><p>*                        *               *</p><p>男孩有點害怕的轉頭看。</p><p>方大同握住他的頸項說「是風。」</p><p> </p><p>是沈溦回來了。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦原來因為太擔心久未露面的的方大同，故意去了一趟軒仔的錄音室尋找，不果，只好再憂心忡忡的回家等待。</p><p>怎料一回家，便被眼前淫穢的畫面震驚在原地，甚至比知道自己已死去時還更愕然，只能釘立在客廳角落，眼晴睜圓。</p><p> </p><p>方大同毫不在乎的輕瞟他一眼，很快就收回瞳孔跟男孩唇舌相交。</p><p>男孩濡溼的光滑股溝非常情色的壓在他的分身上擠壓，每次擦過已擴張的後穴時都會嬌滴滴的輕抖，像在催促他快進去。</p><p> </p><p>「轟!」閃電劃過，窗戶被外頭猛烈的狂風吹得晃動作響。</p><p>原來腦袋一片空白的沈溦才驚醒，走前兩步看清了交纏中的二人姿態。</p><p>赤條條的那麼難看又噁心。</p><p> </p><p>怒火灼灼，在喉嚨滾動。</p><p>沈溦剛才被雨點穿透得冰冷的身軀在不能自抑的抖動，</p><p>用盡最大的音量狂吼</p><p>「你他媽的在搞什麼啊!竟然帶來路不明的男孩回來上床!!!!?」</p><p> </p><p>方大同你現在是嫌自己不夠折墮不夠面目可憎，要一次性的把飲吹嫖都玩上手了才甘心，才放棄得夠徹底吧。</p><p> </p><p>躺在沙發上衣衫不整的男人用鼻尖磨擦著男孩的側臉。</p><p>望向悲憤難耐的沈溦，故意扯出輕蔑的笑容。</p><p>他好像從沒見過他如此生氣的模樣。</p><p> </p><p>「你好不容易寫好曲了，為什麼受那麼丁點打撃就放棄!!!你能給我看一點骨氣嗎?你這個跟未成年男孩胡搞的噁心的男人!!!」</p><p>沈溦扶著昏眩的額頭喝責他。</p><p> </p><p>「你這樣比之前撞車時還差一百倍!!不收你的曲又怎樣了，會死嗎!!?最多當個幕後製作人，又不是窮得要去乞食!你現在令我反胃!」</p><p> </p><p>方大同卻不發一語，不為所動的與男孩繼續纏綿，吻在唇角，</p><p>「嘿，你成年了嗎?」</p><p> </p><p>男孩咯咯笑，以胯下磨蹭他的大腿「現在才問會不會太遲了?我不會令你坐牢的啦，要看身份證麼，還是想先看別的地方?」</p><p>他把男人的手指引渡去自己的後穴，渴求撫慰。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦彷如五雷轟頂。</p><p>看著他倆旁若無人的繼續做愛，看方大同冷漠如冰山的表情，把以往的溫柔又全冰結回去不復再，看男孩沈迷於愛撫的淫蕩神情和呻吟，看到桌面上原來擺放得很整齊的DVD被全掃下地，有幾只還跌了出來。</p><p> </p><p>事已至此，他不知道自己還可以說些什麼。</p><p>因為他知道方大同清楚他在睹什麼、會輸什麼。</p><p> </p><p>他乏力的看著眼前令他心碎的一幕。</p><p>「方大同，你怎會變成這樣子。」</p><p> </p><p>『蕭敬騰，你...武斷、暴力又自私，你怎會變成這樣子...』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沈溦心灰意冷的說</p><p>「我寧願當初任你死，好過你現在活得那麼沒尊嚴。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>方大同深深閉上雙眼，嗓子沙啞的說</p><p>「你是我的誰。」</p><p> </p><p>你有什麼資格管我，非要把我帶上正軌。</p><p>你只是一個無關重要的小學同學而已。</p><p> </p><p>身上的男孩被問得一愣，發現跟自己擁抱的男人下半身莫名虛軟起來。</p><p>*                  *                 *</p><p>「哈。」沈溦自嘲的勾起嘴角。</p><p>怔怔的盯緊他的臉。</p><p> </p><p>那絕望的眼神令方大同莫名心酸，狠下心腸，翻身便要壓著進入男孩。</p><p>在那零點一秒間，沈溦卻忽爾抽身起來，如閃電般竄入二人零點幾公分的縫隙間。</p><p>方大同的神經完全來不及反應，緊繃的身體隨著作用力繼續向下沈。</p><p> </p><p>「......!!!」那一瞬，方大同彷佛浸入了沈溦的半透明靈魂之中!!</p><p> </p><p>『他進入了他。』</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>「啊....!!...!!」</p><p>方大同全身的神經似被一把抽緊、然後噗通扯走般疼痛，骨頭深處像被火灼，渾身卻冰冷得毫無知覺，冰極如被浸泡於雪山之中連指頭也快要硬得斷裂開來。</p><p>他只能張開口，無助的跌在沙發上狂抖，連說話的力氣也被抽去。</p><p>瞬間的感覺，恐怖的餘韻卻極深。</p><p> </p><p>男孩驚惶的搖晃他「喂，你怎麼了!!喂!?」</p><p>身後的傢俱開始一件件的飛騰起來，桌燈、杯子、電腦等等逐件升到半空中，再砸上地板撞得粉碎!!</p><p> </p><p>男孩被嚇得尖叫，瘋狂逃走，連衣服也來不及穿好便衝出門去</p><p>「撞鬼啊!!!!有鬼啊!!!!!」</p><p>*                   *                  *</p><p>沈溦破壞了傢俱，還是意猶未盡。</p><p>衝入方大同的房間，於床下底拉出一箱子，橫蠻拆開蓋子。</p><p> </p><p>方大同抹走嘴邊流淌的涎液，按住奔騰狂跳的心臟。</p><p>他剛才竟然貫穿了沈溦，整個人重疊在他的靈魂中。</p><p> </p><p>他不敢置信的看著沈溦抓狂，把他向來藏在床底下的箱子給挖出來了。</p><p>裡面每件東西帶給他的回憶都歷歷在目，被封鎖了四年，他原以為此生不會再見。</p><p> </p><p>鬼魂倒轉箱子，把裡邊的東西全都翻出來，抱在懷中，飄向窗邊。</p><p>方大同怒目眥裂，站直身子威脅</p><p>「沈溦，你敢扔，我就永遠不會帶你去上海!」</p><p>沈溦轉頭望他，幽幽的說「哈，你就沒有別的招數。」</p><p> </p><p>「砰!!」</p><p> </p><p>他撒手，</p><p>乾脆利落的把那堆對方大同極其重要的紀念品，扔出狂風暴雨的街外。</p><p>他知道，這些其實是蕭敬騰的遺物。</p><p> </p><p>方大同捏緊拳頭，怒得眼眸發紅，也不浪費時間跟沈溦爭辯。</p><p>立即奔出門口，跑樓梯到街上，心神俱裂的把已被狂風吹得四處翻飛及浸濕的物件賣力的撿起來，妄想用外套包好。</p><p> </p><p>「撿不全的，紙都濕了。吉他Pick沖走跌入水渠了。」</p><p> </p><p>沈溦飄在他身後，看著他被風吹得站不穩，仍發狂似的在撈著被吹得四散的即影即有照片。</p><p>相片中均是一對甜蜜依靠的身影，以及幾乎看不清的、龍飛鳳舞的可愛塗鴉。</p><p> </p><p>「方大同，你既然能跟男妓上床，心中已沒蕭敬騰了吧，又何必撿。</p><p>你別再裝成偉大痴心漢的樣子了。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同轉頭望他一眼，怒火彷彿被傾盆大雨打淋得支零破碎，只能剩下餘力哀傷。</p><p>開口就吞入了一口雨水。</p><p> </p><p>「哈，別說得你好像很懂我的樣子。」</p><p>他們只是相處了半年吧。</p><p> </p><p>他跑到街角撿起破碎的杯子碎片，也不怕割傷了手，只求撿得起細塊的碎片</p><p>「你怎會知道......有次我跟敬騰在後台採排時，他說喉嚨不舒服，水機都沒水了。我替他去便利店買水，結果都是冰的，於是我把心一橫買了杯子，把礦泉水倒入去，微波加熱，跑回去正好是溫的。他罵我白痴，可是笑得很開心，我把杯子留了下來。」</p><p> </p><p>來回跑了幾次把杯子碎片拾好，用外套包起來打結，再擱在路旁。</p><p>地面散落的物件太多，他猶豫了一會，決定先撿起小木結他。</p><p> </p><p>「這是夏威夷的小木結他，是敬騰送我的聖誕節禮物，那年是我們第三個分開過的聖誕，他專程從外地訂造回來的，背面有他親手用刀刻出來的歌詞，密密麻麻的英文，好工整。我從來不捨得用，怕劃花哪兒。但那年，我忘了送他禮物。」</p><p> </p><p>雨愈下愈大，方大同的肌膚被撃打得發紅疼痛。</p><p>懷中抱著一件可以摟出水的毛衣。</p><p>「這毛衣是他答應上網看教學織給我的，送我的時候，他說他好辛苦織了好多晚。後來又內疚的坦白，其實他只有時間縫上裡頭的K字，毛衣是買回來的。我說一定回禮，送他些保暖衣物，也要縫J字。結果，整個冬天過去，我沒有送。」</p><p> </p><p>他彎身撿起鏡頭被摔碎的相機。</p><p>「相機是我們一起在東京買的，他想我們多拍些合照，傳給他打印，可以不時看看，但我們只拍了兩輯。」</p><p> </p><p>「吉他Pick 的顏色是他選給我的，我說想要淨色，他買回來了一堆五顏六色說有生氣有活力，還在每個背面簽上名字，我說這樣就不能在台上用了，被歌迷撿到一個就慘了。其實我好後悔從來沒有用過。」</p><p> </p><p>「......別說了，大同。」</p><p>沈溦默默的抹鼻尖，看著他忙碌的背影。</p><p> </p><p>「沈溦，我在交往了七年之後，才知道，我有多愛他。」</p><p> </p><p>「但是我最後對他說的話，竟然是罵他武斷、暴力又自私，而不是跟他說我很愛他。即使這樣，他還是義無反顧的提早去上海等我，但我還在堅持我無謂的自尊。」</p><p> </p><p>「你說，他死之前一定好恨我對不對?我竟然讓一個這樣愛我的人，帶著被背叛的怨，含恨而終。我不能原諒自己的愚蠢。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同看著滿地的狼藉，鼻尖發酸，眼眸熱得滾燙。</p><p> </p><p>「我一直跟人說我們的感情很淡薄，已分手了，沒感覺了，我也想如此相信。但是為什麼，我還是後悔得好想殺死自己。」</p><p> </p><p>「你說的對，我那天是自殺，因為我太想跟他道歉。有時候，我還會自私的以為我這樣頹廢、這樣不振作，他一定會捨不得，會回來找我。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同伸手抹走混和著雨滴、跌落下巴的淚水。</p><p>蹲下來，抑壓著啜泣的聲音，抿起唇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>人家都說七年之癢，剩下只有一層淺淺的、波瀾不起的感情在擱淺。</p><p>但沒人知道，他因工作冷待了敬騰如此久之後，才醒覺</p><p>自己原想跟他過一輩子的。</p><p> </p><p>「沒人能告訴我，被打死有多痛，但是一定很痛吧。」</p><p>想到這裡，他心疼得快要發瘋。</p><p> </p><p>「給敬騰打的那三拳，我痛到現在。」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你說，我心中沒有蕭敬騰。</p><p>可是我心中空空的，只有蕭敬騰，怎麼辦。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>沈溦心疼著向來成熟的他崩潰哭泣的樣子。</p><p>謹慎的、輕輕細細的抽吸鼻尖。</p><p> </p><p>幸好，鬼是沒有淚水的。</p><p>*               *                 *</p><p>沈溦深吸口氣，平復情緒。</p><p>慢慢飄過去，幫著他一起收拾地上的物件，再擱回安全的路肩。</p><p>「我都知道，對不起。」</p><p> </p><p>大同並不是只因新曲被拒而頹廢的，而是因為他一直想不通，為什麼小學同學的靈魂都來找他了，而蕭敬騰卻沒有吧。</p><p>他都糾結得快要二度自殺了，卻不說，果然是彆扭的性格。</p><p> </p><p>「但是，蕭敬騰已經投胎轉世了呢。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同呆了幾秒，然後拭走眼角丟臉的淚水。</p><p>苦笑說「我早猜到了。真的。」</p><p> </p><p>雨漸漸停下來，沈溦幫著他把物件都搬回公寓。</p><p> </p><p>「他還恨我吧。」</p><p>方大同的喉嚨緊得幾乎發不出聲音，眼窩下一片紫紅的色調。</p><p>疲倦得肩膀垮下來，很想直接躺在地上永遠不起來。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦搖搖頭</p><p>「我想，蕭敬騰是怕出現在你面前卻又要投胎，會令你更傷心，才不回來的。」</p><p> </p><p>「能做到最快忘記一個人的方法，是不聽不聞不問，讓時間沖淡一切。既然遲早得走，他的靈魂若待你身旁，每天依依不捨的，反而拖延了你的復原。」</p><p> </p><p>「我常聽說，甘心投胎的鬼心中已無恨。他不回來聽你道歉，是他不需要被愧疚。他那麼相信你會堅強，你竟然拼命去墜落，想讓他捨不得、不安死。」</p><p> </p><p>「你一個三十多歲的大男人，還好意思耍這種幼稚園等級的無賴嗎。」</p><p> </p><p>方大同專心的聽，慎重的點頭。</p><p>原來他的思念對敬騰來說是無謂的牽絆。</p><p>讓一個人走得既無風雨也無晴，才是最大的愛。</p><p> </p><p>能讓逝者了無遺憾的投胎，本值得慶賀。</p><p>他卻反其道而行，自私的想要敬騰回頭，跟他道歉，只為了自己好過。</p><p>他沒有顏面說愛他。</p><p> </p><p>此刻，他真切感到心臟中那冷風呼嘯的大空洞，有開始想要癒合的痛楚。</p><p>新的骨肉、脈搏也許會生長得很緩慢、有可能腰折，也不太契合，但是他好像終於，找到了對的藥水。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦清清喉嚨說「就像這樣吧...」</p><p>忽然五音不全的唱起來「我對你最後的疼愛~~~是手放開~~~」</p><p> </p><p>原來還沈溺在悲傷情緒中的方大同，被他難聽的歌聲惹得勾起嘴角。</p><p>「我想你當小學老師是對的，唱歌太難聽了。」</p><p>他之前竟然還覺得沈溦唱得不錯，肯定是睡昏頭了。</p><p> </p><p>沈溦笑而不語。</p><p>*                       *               *</p><p>回到滿地傢俱殘骸亂得像剛打完仗的家，沈溦有點愧疚的說讓他收拾，催促方大同快些睡覺。方大同勉強撐起疲累的眉眼，彎身撿東西說一起清潔比較快，卻給沈溦忽然砸來一個枕頭壓臉，幾乎把他直接捂死在雙人床上。沈溦制止他所有掙扎，「你再撐起來，就把你捂得永不翻身了。」<br/><br/>方大同還真相信這神經過敏、疑似焦慮症的鬼做得出來。也許陰間有什麼借屍還魂的規則，只他不知道，而他不太想給這神經病患上身。<br/><br/>方大同換好休閒服、洗完戰鬥浴，一沾上軟熟的枕頭便捲起雙腿酣睡了。<br/>這四年間他幾乎從無好眠，但這次卻睡得像個孩子般甜。<br/><br/>『酒店的房間燈光總是太暗。<br/>好友把過長的頭髮全都撸起來用髮帶束好，說著下次讓大衛弄個極短的髮型比較便利，現下太癢。他不客氣的抓起白銀色的I POD說「借我，我遲些也得買一台差不多的。」光著腳丫跳上沙發，側躺著聽歌。<br/><br/>方大同看他那滑稽的樣子笑了出來，抄起原文書，走到他頭挨著的那側，順著沙發把手靠坐在地上。只有那兒比較亮。<br/><br/>他能聽到蕭敬騰的髮絲在布料上輾轉時的沙沙聲，偶爾在貼近時會聽到呼吸聲。<br/>他看書也沒有很專心，看得眼倦、側起頭來、欣賞一下復古花紋的牆紙，再來不知怎的、自然看到了好友屈膝撐起來的腳踝，雪白的腳指頭跟纖細的腳踝擱在深灰的布料上蠻和諧的，小腿埋在寬鬆的休閒褲下沒能看出線條，大腿部份因為一只壓緊了折入去的褲管所以看得出太瘦的輪廓。他也不知道自己哪條腦筋黏得分不開了，竟然在看一個休閒裝的男人看得入神。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰兩耳都塞滿了耳筒，聽得搖頭晃腦的，腳尖有節奏的打起拍子來，方大同勾起淺淺的笑容，重新埋入故事中。<br/><br/>後頸有些許拉扯感，一根略冷的指頭輕巧在後衣領上動作。<br/>他知道，這是敬騰的小習慣，看不順眼毛衣上老舊的小毛線球。拔得自己的乾乾淨淨，而現下好友久沒清理的圓衣領就近在咫尺，哪忍得住不揪，那些圓滾滾的小線球在他眼中早無所頓形。<br/><br/>聽到毛線被拉扯一瞬斷裂的啵聲，方大同在心中稍微哀掉一下毛衣。也順便哀悼在指尖不小心掃上頸背肌膚時，加快得要衰弱的上一拍心跳。<br/><br/>「你怕癢?你在抖。大同。」蕭敬騰活潑、得逞的勾起嘴角。<br/>方大同抓緊書扉，搖頭。<br/>好友的動作緩了很多，小心翼翼沒再觸碰他起了雞皮疙瘩的白皙頸項。<br/><br/>其實方大同還是渴望那指尖會再次不慎按上肌膚的。<br/>隔靴搔癢的感覺更難耐。<br/><br/>在心不在焉的掀書頁時，埋在心底讓他難堪的奢望卻超額完成了。<br/>因為蕭敬騰的頭直接移過來，擱在他的左肩上，微側頭，鼻尖抵上溫潤的頸窩側。<br/>熾熱的呼吸彷彿隔著肌膚，灑在幼血管上。<br/>突出的耳筒壓得他的肩膀骨頭有點刺痛。<br/><br/>他把他的肩膀當成沙發把手在枕。<br/>知道他怕癢，開起玩笑來。<br/><br/>方大同顫抖的幅度誇張得令蕭敬騰咯咯笑，可是他愈笑，他更像神經被逆向撫摸似的渾身不安。他要說別玩了。<br/><br/>但他說出來的是「.......我可以喜歡你嗎。」*<br/>真的毫無前文後理的一句話，就這樣蹦出來了。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰看上去是沒聽到。<br/>他繼續聽音樂，哼了半首流行歌。<br/>方大同深深把胸腔中的悶氣抒出來，繼續看，完全看不下去的書。<br/>好友忽然把一邊耳筒拎下來，不打一聲招呼就壓入他右耳窩中。<br/><br/>正在播的是他今天在旅行車上亂哼的旋律。<br/>但唱的人卻是蕭敬騰。<br/>他把他隨便唱的東西記下來，然後重覆延伸哼了半分鐘，還錄下免他忘記。<br/><br/>他問「用啦比較好還是用噔。」<br/>總得有個擬聲詞來唱DEMO。<br/><br/>「啦。」<br/>方大同說。<br/><br/>「大同。」<br/><br/>「嗯。」他大概得去喝杯水。<br/><br/>「問什麼白痴問題，你不喜歡我嗎。」<br/>你不是已經正在喜歡我嗎。<br/><br/>方大同怔住了，想要轉頭，蕭敬騰笑說，<br/>「拜託，枕得正舒服。」 』<br/><br/>從來他的夢中只會出現敬騰轉身走之前的心碎憤恨眼神。<br/>好久沒有，回溯到這樣寧靜而溫柔的時刻。<br/><br/>他看不到倚在肩膀上的臉，但是一定很好看。<br/>那張臉該是怎麼樣的呢，必定有小狐狸般勾得老高的嘴角吧。<br/>方大同想像著，幾乎不捨得張開眼睛。<br/><br/>緩緩的張開雙眼。<br/><br/>沈溦的臉以極近距離佔滿了整個眼球，差點貼上來。<br/>「........!!!!!!」他驚嚇得幾乎丟臉得叫出來，連心跳也砰一下嗆上喉核!!!<br/>「你、能不這樣嗎!!!? 沈溦!!你有病呀!?」<br/>剛才夢中的美麗氣氛驀然嚇得煙消雲散。<br/>老天，他每天到底要受這只怨魂多少驚嚇才夠!?<br/><br/>「噗!!!!!!!!哈哈哈哈哈哈哈對不起啦!我真的不是想嚇你的....噗!!」<br/>沈溦被他縮起肩膀，嚇得扭曲的五官惹得仰天大笑，毫不掩飾的嘲諷。<br/>也不擔心自己笑得那麼肆意，脖子後仰太厲害會扭到。<br/><br/>「無聊。」<br/>方大同慍怒的翻過身背對他，已經開始努力回溯起起四年前那法師的辦事處在哪了，這只髒東西不超渡真對不住普世善良正直的人類，非我族群果然得滅。<br/><br/>不知道沈溦在背後搞什麼鬼，窸窸窣窣。<br/>他冷冷的說「我記起來了。」<br/>「嘻，什麼?」沈溦的聲音中還是有笑意。<br/><br/>「我記起周法師的佛堂在灣仔，明天把你辨了。」<br/>「哎呀，你別這樣小器嘛，明明是自己膽小。」<br/>沈溦擺擺手，拎起鉛筆跟曲譜。<br/><br/>「如果是邪靈，聽說會打七折。喂沈溦，你是的吧，別讓我對你失望。」</p><p><br/>沈溦飄過來，把紙筆擱在床上，拎起I POD的耳筒，一邊塞入自己耳中。<br/>「方大同我知道你老人有大量的哈，別跟小的計較。」<br/><br/>方大同撇撇嘴，正想反駁什麼，耳朵卻毫無預警的被塞入一只耳筒。<br/>「......喂!」塞得那麼用力我耳膜快爆了，你到底跟我耳朵有什麼仇。<br/>你其實是用陰陽眼把我整個人拆件觀察了，由此至終只喜歡、跟想保養我的喉嚨，其他器官爛了也沒所謂吧。<br/><br/>但，從耳機中緩緩唱出來的曲調卻讓他張嘴結舌。<br/>「啦~~啦~~~~~~~啦啦啦~啦啦~~~~啦~」<br/>「啦~~~啦~啦」<br/><br/>雖然五音不全，<br/>但他聽得出來，是他之前撕碎的曲譜旋律。<br/><br/>「我已經很努力的記起來了，大概是這樣子!!雖然唱得坑坑洞洞啦，總比沒有好，你快寫下來!!這樣好聽的曲子沒法現世就慘了!!」<br/><br/>方大同專心的聽著、聽著。<br/>靜靜泛起溫暖的笑容，嘴角愈拉愈高。<br/><br/>「你快寫下來啦，幹嘛還躺著!」<br/>沈溦急得團團轉。<br/><br/>「該怎麼說......誒，你跟敬騰都真心篤定我的海馬體有問題，肯定會記不得自己寫的曲，覺得我徹頭徹尾就是個笨蛋對吧?」<br/>原來你們這樣毫不懷疑地認為我的腦子必然比正常人差劣，不把音符紀錄下來便會立即出現記憶缺失。<br/>被體貼到這份上來真不知是開心還是傷心比較恰當。<br/>無語問蒼天啊。<br/><br/>「這樣說...也是啦!哈哈哈...」<br/>沈溦也意識到自己的愚蠢，不好意思的搔耳背，想離開。<br/>「那我不打擾了，你繼續睡啊，晚飯叫你。」<br/><br/>但方大同卻喚停了他要從床上飄回地的動作。<br/>盯著床頭紙燈的花紋問<br/>「你懂得躺下嗎?」<br/><br/>他從認識開始就只見沈溦飄或坐或蹲，卻沒見過他躺平。<br/>「嗯?可以的呀，最初當鬼的時候，身體總會穿過床鋪直接跌到地上，後來很快學會了如何著力承托。」<br/><br/>方大同聽完他的解釋「哦，那你躺在我身後吧。」<br/>「雙人床好大，自己躺不完。」<br/><br/>沈溦一愣，也不管方大同的藉口構不成理由，便調整好角度，把身體放上軟綿綿的床鋪上，偶然失手，某些部份會穿過床架，還得謹慎的再浮起來。<br/>「行了。」<br/><br/>方大同微扭頭向後看他，果然是躺得四平八穩的，頭顱很像真的埋入鬆軟的枕頭上，只差髮絲沒有演技，不然必定躺得非常完美。<br/>沈溦的瞳孔漆黑得似沒有星塵的夜空，用側躺的角度圓滾滾的望他，眼神中有愉悅跟點點好奇，很狡黠。<br/><br/>方大同又轉回去，伸出指頭聊勝於無的撥起桌面煙盒的紙角。<br/>接下來說的話是沈溦萬估不到的。<br/><br/>他輕若無聲的對著燈上的星星花紋說<br/>「沈溦，我可以帶你去挖樹、也幫你表白，但...你能陪我直到很久之後嗎。」<br/>「我可以一天花很多小時想你，讓你絕對不會煙消雲散的。」<br/>沒有說出口的是，他竟寂寞得很想要只鬼來陪伴，太不爭氣。<br/><br/>沈溦靜了好久。<br/>房間悶得只聽得見空調扇葉的聲音在嗡嗡作響。<br/><br/>方大同吞下緊張的唾液。<br/>加上誘人條件「我會買印度香給你，扔走法師的名片，家事輪流做。我也會努力寫曲，時時唱歌給你聽的。」<br/>「我不抽煙了。」<br/><br/>沈溦其實不知道該說什麼，<br/>只可以平靜的說「.........對不起，我不可以。」<br/><br/>「哦。」<br/>方大同很快的應了聲，就沒二話。<br/><br/>過了彷彿一世紀。<br/>方大同覺得眼前所有星星都莫名其妙墜落、模糊起來，晃動。<br/>胸腔位置悶得透不過氣來。貶毛也變好重。<br/>有種溫熱流過鼻樑，再滑入耳殼中，被枕頭吸收掉。<br/><br/>沈溦還是原風不動的躺在他身後。<br/>看他肩膀隔幾秒顫動。<br/><br/>「你千萬，別要不捨得我。」<br/>這並不是我的初衷。<br/>你要清楚我們只是萍水相逢的陌生人。<br/><br/>方大同搖搖頭。<br/>「我沒那麼稀罕你，看你連一件毛衣都處理不好，<br/>快替我剝走衣領難看的毛線球。」<br/><br/>沈溦開始默默的拈起後領的小毛球。<br/><br/>「你這笨蛋，其實這些不需用手剝的，外頭有賣電動清理器。<br/>將來沒有我，你買回來自己弄，很好用的。」<br/><br/>「嗯。」</p><ul>
<li>*                       *</li>
</ul><p>敬騰，<br/>很久沒跟你說話了，猜你應該沒法聽到，就當自言自語吧。<br/>沈溦說，你已投胎，叫我別太自負，你對我的牽絆沒深得構成遺憾要徘徊人間的地步。這就好了。<br/><br/>我有時會為惺惺作態喚你遺忘，實際上扭盡六壬想你回來的自己感到羞愧。<br/>對不起之前拼命思念你，很怕你看到存摺上誇張的數字會不開心。<br/>在生前沒好好愛你，死後竟然也讓你不舒心，真是太失敗了。<br/><br/>沈溦讓我別再自甘墮落，不然即使幸運遇上轉世後的你，一臉苦相絕對會嚇哭小孩子的。<br/><br/>我寫了很多曲，公司不替我出專輯，我就把它們都送給朋友，作曲人隨便他們命名，只希望你某天走在街上偶爾聽到我寫的旋律。<br/><br/>對了，我買了上海機票回母校走一趟，嗯，就是上次約了你卻沒去的地方，去幫忙沈溦，真不知是否上輩子就欠了他的。<br/>也為了放下你。<br/><br/>之前想我送你的黑圍巾，我早買回來了，很暖。<br/>你最愛的杯子黏回來了別擔心，雖然有時漏水。<br/>也買了除毛球機。<br/><br/>謝謝你讓我愛了七年，也愛了我七年。<br/><br/>『敬騰，我陪你去吃甜品，可你開車載我，我很累想睡。』<br/>『敬騰，你還敢再抽煙，再抽你就活該比我早死，你捨得嗎?』<br/>『敬騰，我剪壞了紙燈的星星，五角變六角了哈哈。』<br/><br/>敬騰， 再見。<br/>*　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　*<br/>「是、我現在出發去機場了，大概中午就會到，哦嗯，已通知門衛了?謝謝，待會見，拜拜。」<br/><br/>方大同用頸項夾著手機，手中清洗著甜膩的化霧機，跟neal交待完回母校的時間，便掛了線。<br/><br/>昨天沈溦不知發什麼神經，大早就吩咐他買回材料要弄甜品，一直搞和到傍晚才弄好了巧克力心太軟跟草莓西米露，送他吃。他把不太難吃卻也沒有很好吃的甜品分小廚師一半，化霧給他分享著吃光，還得聽他自誇自擂有多美味。<br/>晚上共同看了SW演唱會的DVD，他便早早上床入睡了，不知道沈溦在去上海前心情會否緊張。<br/><br/>「沈溦，記得把你的香塞入行李箱!不然到那邊沒得吃別怪我。」<br/>方大同伸直脖子向客廳大喊。</p><p><br/>「知道啦。」<br/>沈溦很沒所謂的應和。<br/><br/>「跟neal通好電話了?」沈溦飄進來問。</p><p><br/>「嗯，他很奇怪我選假日才探母校，我說怕看設施不方便混過去了。他讓我去辦公室跟他打個招呼。我的詳盡計劃是，什麼也別管，一入校門就立即去挖樹。」</p><p><br/>「...........好詳盡、好周到哦。」<br/>沈溦乾笑，幫忙把洗好的東西抹乾。<br/><br/>方大同輕皺眉頭思索，<br/>「對了，我想問很久了，你...其實是可以觸碰到我的吧?之前還用力把我推入計程車跟錄音室。」他現在還心有餘悸。</p><p><br/>沈溦把碟子整齊放好「......嗯，在人類看不見的時候可以。」<br/>「這樣不會有代價麼?」<br/><br/>「只一秒便會渾身痛，超痛。似被火燒，痛得幾乎魂飛魄散。」<br/>這是對鬼魂隨便搔擾在生者的懲罰。</p><p><br/>聽說若是一個擁抱，便會痛得似身處了煉獄，恨不得立即灰飛煙滅。<br/>「哦，你別不小心碰到，不然痛死你。」<br/>方大同微笑站開一個身位。<br/><br/>聽沈溦說，鬼魂不能太接近天空，讓方大同把他的魂攝入相機中隨身攜帶。<br/>整理好了行李，方大同抓起相機，半跪在地板上。<br/><br/>「我要影囉，站直。」<br/>他一只瞳孔埋近相機，透過小窗瞄準沈溦的模糊身影。<br/><br/>「等等!我要用最帥的姿勢入鏡!」<br/>沈溦兩腿大張下蹲，兩手擺出一高一低、準備一飛衝天的姿態。<br/>惹得方大同噴笑出來。<br/><br/>「笑什麼!帥不帥!?」</p><p><br/>「嗯...隨便你。」<br/>他對於這鬼魂的審美觀從來是不敢苟同的。<br/><br/>「沈溦，我忘了問你，要見喜歡的人了會緊張嗎?」<br/>雖然她看不見你。<br/><br/>「不會呀，我真的很開心。快帶我去。」<br/>沈溦勾起和煦平靜的笑容。</p><p>晨光閃爍。<br/>方大同看他笑得如此美麗寧謐，情不自禁的按下了快門。<br/><br/>「咔嚓」<br/>*　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　 *<br/>上了飛機。<br/><br/>方大同把相機謹慎的擱在腿上。<br/>他昏昏沈沈的睡去。<br/><br/>機程到了一半。<br/>他看到沈溦從相機中緩緩鑽出來，站在他面前。<br/>方大同疑惑迷糊的說「還沒到埗呢，到了喚你。」<br/><br/>沈溦微笑搖頭「不是的，我要走了。」<br/>方大同覺得頭好重，茫然的問「走去哪?」<br/><br/>「去投胎。我沒法再跨海，之前從上海來香港已用完大半儲蓄了。」<br/>他從沒有告訴他，他是死在上海的而不是香港。<br/><br/>方大同大吃一驚，努力想要睜開眼但眼簾卻異常沈重。<br/>「那我們下機回香港，不要去上海了!!」<br/>這白痴，這樣重要的事竟然不早說，現在不知來得及麼!?</p><p><br/>他努力的拆走繫腰的安全帶，但指尖卻屢屢滑開。<br/>雖然知道飛機已在半空中很難折返，但還是得爭取零點一的機會。<br/><br/>沈溦為他的焦急而欣慰的勾起嘴角，眼神很溫柔。<br/>「大同，別急，我早知道自己要走了。咯，曲譜我按次序放入書房第三層了，領帶、西裝及厚冬衣收在儲物櫃頂。」<br/><br/>「已經又春天了呢，蕭敬騰過世五年了，你要學懂放下。」<br/><br/>「啊，對了!蘋果醋快到期要快些喝光，麥片已經吃完了記得買。圍巾我洗好了，試圍了一下，蠻暖，你錄音時記得用。」<br/>沈溦雙手交撃，眼晴轉來轉去，認真的想想還有什麼事要交代。<br/><br/>「喂...不行、這些瑣事我記不牢，你回家再跟我說。」<br/><br/>你既知道自己不能再跨海，又何必非得要我去上海，你這笨蛋。<br/>常常要我放下，其實你自己才是最執著的人。</p><p><br/>現在可好，拐帶我去替你蠢爆的挖什麼爛樹，自己就走得如此瀟灑，一丁點拍檔應有的義氣都沒有，只管騙人，真是始終如一的耍賴的傢伙。<br/>超級無敵麻煩製造者。重度神經病。<br/><br/>方大同捏緊手中的相機，用力得硬殼壓得手心泛紅。<br/>好像握得夠緊，沈溦就會留下來。<br/><br/>「大同，你有時間便帶他來探望我吧。<br/>可不要太毒舌嚇怕人家。」<br/><br/>沈溦的身體開始變得愈發透明，方大同無助的伸手想握他手腕，卻只握到一團冰涼的空氣。心臟位置又悶又酸。<br/><br/>「你在說什麼?....不要走，留下來，先不要走。」<br/>你說的那個他是誰。<br/>方大同眼眸發燙，幾近哀求的說，在狹窄的椅子上掙動。<br/><br/>他知道沈溦始終會走，可是能不能不要是現在，可不可再多留一陣子。<br/>直到他捨得那天。<br/><br/>「大同，忘了我。要堅強，幸福。」<br/><br/>沈溦不捨的凝望他傷感的臉，輕說。<br/>他知道現在的他可以做得到。<br/>除此以外，再沒有其他要交代的了。<br/><br/>「謝謝你長久以來的照顧。」<br/>說完這句，再深深的望他一眼。<br/>「再見。」<br/>沈溦笑容滿面，微躬身，憑空消失了。<br/><br/>方大同看他完全消失於眼前，不敢置信的攤軟在座位上，久久不能回神，痛苦似內心被掏空了一塊。<br/>「沈溦....」<br/><br/>此時，肩膀後方忽然傳來一陣被包覆的冷涼。<br/>肌膚相貼，背後似是被人緊密抱緊一樣，呼吸聲就挨在耳尖。<br/>輕輕、緩緩以及微抖的。勾起來的嘴角還觸碰到肌膚。</p><p><br/>方大同心中溢出感動跟酸楚，漲得很滿很滿，頭痛得快爆炸。<br/>這擁抱維持不了半秒，<br/>想要轉頭，但那感覺卻消失了。<br/><br/>『拜託，別再回頭。』<br/><br/>班機降落的廣播響起來。<br/>方大同從夢中忽然驚醒，腿上的相機離奇被裝入相機套中，靜靜擱在地上。<br/>他知道，沈溦已經離開了。<br/><br/>他翻開行李箱，裡面並沒有印度香。</p><ul>
<li>*                    *</li>
</ul><p>整個天空旅程，方大同都失掉了大半邊靈魂似的沒氣力撐起一根手指頭，維持被沈溦擁抱過的姿態攤軟在椅上，像誰規定了他只要控制了一絲肌肉的動靜，時間就會開始從那突破口重新轉動起來，秒針會順著世界的殘酷設定，漸漸把回憶攪得粉碎。結果他連眼也沒法睜開，只剩淺淺的呼吸。<br/><br/>不想再面對所謂「失去」。<br/><br/>牢牢握著相機握得手指快要溶化入硬殼中。<br/><br/>他不該如此不捨得，但他就是如此捨不得。<br/><br/><br/><br/>捨不得在於，<br/><br/>他好像隱隱感覺到，自己又將回歸孤獨一人的命運。<br/><br/>而再不需要被一只笨鬼依賴的生活，他不知該依賴誰。<br/><br/><br/><br/>情緒的沈澱中，飛機有了著落，他還在昏昏沈沈的沒個落點，直到空姐開始商量要給這個奇怪的呆滯不動的男人叫醫生為止。他抱著相機揹起背包搖搖欲墜的走啊走，離開了機場上了計程車，好艱辛的說出了母校的名字，又陷入茫然中。<br/><br/><br/>其實他不知道還應否去挖樹，但轉念一想，這是沈溦寧願提早離世也必須要達成的心願，他就沒理由反悔。這真算是迫上梁山、不得抵賴的最極致推卸良方了吧。嘖嘖，這只麻煩鬼，總令他不得安寧。<br/><br/><br/>明知道相機中已沒了那份重量，他還是心有餘悸的緊擁在胸懷中，緩緩踱步到變得很陌生的母校，嗅吸著清爽的清草味，腳尖拖曳著微濕的泥土，蹲在枝葉茂盛的大樹前，疲累的拆下沈重的行李，捲起袖子。<br/><br/>開始徒手挖起來。<br/><br/><br/><br/>挖淺薄一層，指尖都發紅了，縫間擠滿泥。<br/>沈溦，你竟然沒有提醒我要買個小泥鏟。<br/><br/>你真是使喚人不損本錢啊。方大同眨眨眼晴，繼續專心的挖。<br/><br/><br/><br/>陽光熾烈如夏。<br/>泥窪旁的鬆土愈堆愈多。<br/><br/><br/><br/>汗流浹背，方大同終於瞧見了泥洞深處那閃亮的白角。<br/>是他留下來的錄音筆嗎?<br/><br/><br/><br/>他深吸口氣，加緊把埋入土堆之中的東西拉出來。<br/><br/>需臾。<br/><br/>他佈滿濕土的掌心上，躺著一只殘舊的白銀色I-POD。<br/><br/><br/><br/>方大同怔然良久。<br/>盯著那片薄薄的、熟悉又陌生的東西失去了言語能力。<br/>掌上的重量，好像一直就在等他撿獲似的，靜靜被裹在地下，經年累月。<br/><br/>*　　　　　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　　　*<br/><br/>五年前<br/><br/><br/><br/>半夜輾轉反側的睡不下去。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰睜著酸痛的眼睛瞪著天花板。思緒紛亂不堪。<br/><br/>腦海運轉著好多瑣碎事。<br/><br/>這張雙人床太大了。好想抽煙。上海好涼。想吃冰棒。新買的CD忘了帶過來聽。喉嚨乾死了。頭疼。睡不下。累。<br/><br/>在這連串事情中，最不重要的事是，某混帳還真沒遵守約定，把他搞得像個倒貼的笨蛋似的。<br/><br/>而最重要的是，他想吃冰涼的冰棒。<br/><br/><br/><br/>於是他乾脆的翻身而起，動了動僵硬的肌肉。<br/><br/>穿起輕便拖鞋，抄起錢包便出了門口。<br/><br/>他記得酒店附近有家便利店有賣冰棒的。<br/><br/>快些吃完等身體沒那麼躁熱就能好眠了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>深宵裡青草的味兒在寧靜中蘊釀得更濃。他跟大同訂的酒店並非豪華的五星級豪華住處，只是一家偏僻建在鄉郊附近不太容易被記者發現的小旅館而已，一直光顧充其量是為了它的私隱度。地區偏遠的關係，就連買個日常用品都得走小徑。<br/><br/>風聲沙沙，他拉起I-POD的耳機塞滿耳朵，聽起輕音樂來，當成是睡前的安睡曲，翻滾的情緒倒也平靜了些。<br/><br/>如果設想一下，他走到便利店可能不經意碰上剛趕到的某混蛋，看他後悔莫及的拖著大行李箱，急於買水喝那大汗淋漓的樣子，就更舒心了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>走著，走著。<br/><br/>他聽到身後忽然加入些輕悄的腳步聲。<br/><br/>皺起眉頭，驀地往後一瞧，<br/><br/>沒人。<br/><br/>難道是幻覺。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「踏踏、踏踏...」<br/><br/>走不了幾十步，他又聽見了除了自己之外的另一雙步音。<br/><br/>如果不是他神經過敏，就是有人故意控制得跟他的步伐一模一樣，節拍相同但卻走得比自己更輕，好掩飾腳步聲。<br/><br/>這種刻意的技倆在半夜的荒涼小路上出現，太恐佈。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「踏踏、踏踏...」<br/><br/><br/><br/>如此不動聲息、小心翼翼的絕對不是狗仔隊。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰喉嚨發緊，手心冒汗。<br/><br/>後方的腳步聲跟氣息，好像漸漸的，離自己愈來愈近。<br/><br/>距離在路上不斷縮短。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他裝作聽歌聽得很投入，其實耳內的每條神經都在關心身後的動靜。<br/><br/>「踏。」<br/><br/>他上探性的忽然收步，定在原地。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「踏。」<br/><br/>後方傳來絲毫不差的步聲。<br/><br/>同樣釘定在後方某個位置。<br/><br/><br/><br/>果然。蕭敬騰雙拳交握，緊閉雙眼，用力的深呼吸。<br/><br/>心跳極其快、快得他耳膜也刺痛起來。<br/><br/>怎麼辦?便利店就在轉彎三百米不到，可以用衝的。<br/><br/>在後方的神秘人始料未及時，用盡爆發力跑到有人煙的地方，一定可以平安無事的。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「呼。」蕭敬騰痛下決心，眨眨被汗水澀得疼痛的眼晴。<br/><br/>不容許自己有一秒猶豫的時刻，吐口氣開始瘋狂的邁步跑起來!!<br/><br/>他眼前的景物在瘋狂晃動，每絲肌肉都拉扯到極限，賢上腺素供給到極限!<br/><br/>跑!跑!跑!!<br/><br/><br/><br/>後方的人幾乎跟自己同時跑起來，緊追不捨!<br/><br/><br/><br/>沒命的跑!!<br/><br/>彎角到了!!蕭敬騰沈著一口氣，快速的衝向目標位置!<br/><br/><br/><br/>「啊!!........!啊!...」<br/><br/>毫無預警地，蕭敬騰膝蓋劇痛巨麻，像是忽然被割斷了所有神經似的，他來不及收勢，摔倒在泥地上，向前滾動幾圈，手臂都被路面的石子給刮傷了....「啊....」<br/><br/>他痛苦的抱著酸痛的腳，嘶叫...<br/><br/>好麻、好痛...是電撃....<br/><br/><br/><br/>躲在路邊草叢中的男人收起電棒，緊張的衝出來用身體的重量壓制他的掙扎。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰肩膀跟小腿也被用力的按在泥地，動彈不得。<br/><br/>模糊的眼睛看不清口罩後的臉。<br/><br/>他用盡全身的力量揮動手腳，「放開...我!!...」<br/><br/><br/><br/>此時，後方的人追至，與同伴一起把他按死在地上。<br/><br/><br/><br/>竟然有同黨，這是有預謀的綁架。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰在口鼻被摀上藥物，暈過去之前，只有這個驚惶的念頭。<br/><br/>*　　　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　　*<br/><br/>(第一天)<br/><br/>眼皮就似晃著一層明亮閃爍的水，被陽光照曬得花白。<br/><br/>膝蓋以下被拖曳於泥地上刺痛感愈是愈清晰，這是好事，證明身體正從沈睡狀態之中復甦。<br/><br/><br/><br/>挾持著自己的腋下的兩條手臂，一粗一幼，左邊的力勁似乎比較薄弱，如果要逃走必須從這邊著手。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他深知道，只要被關入水泥建成的堅固籠牢之中，逃脫的機會便會變得極稀少，所以現下是最關鍵的寶貴時機了。於是他屏息靜氣的繼續裝成沈沈睡去的樣子，一邊豎起耳朵聽動靜。<br/><br/>原來扶著自己右方的男人似乎是領頭。他放鬆了箝制，把雙手空出來，走向前方掏找鎖匙要打開小屋的門。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰瞇起單眼瞄了一下眼前荒廢良久的建築物，心中秤量了一下自己左邊瘦個子的戰鬥力。<br/><br/>頃刻決定就是現下，這刻，必須要拼死一搏!!<br/><br/><br/><br/>「…!!!」在迅雷不及掩耳之間，他弓起原來無力的彎曲的腰肢，騰一聲從昏迷的狀態猛龍活虎起來，睜開明亮的眼眸!<br/><br/>左手猛然用力揮動，「啊!??」瘦個子一時間沒料到他有這招，嚇得鬆開了手硬吃了他一拳，被打得退段幾步。<br/><br/><br/><br/>前方原來在扭轉鎖匙的高壯男人驚詫的轉頭過來，暴喝一聲「別讓他跑了!!」<br/><br/>但J已經一下子脫出了綑綁向後跑去，無論後頭的路是通向什麼方向，只管出盡全力的跑就是了!<br/><br/><br/><br/>他邁開大步瘋狂的跑!<br/><br/>後方追趕的腳步聲漸近，J感到雙眼被風刮得生痛，腳踝位置疼痛不堪，每踩在地上一步都是酷刑。<br/><br/>但他不敢停留零點一秒，盡量維持著原來的速度要奔向大路處求救……<br/><br/><br/><br/>肺部壓搾得快要爆炸，沒法再吸入多一丁點的空氣，他視野變得模糊一片，有體力透支之感。<br/><br/>跑過了一段林間崎嶇不平的小路他感覺腳踝熱騰騰的燒起來，似乎已變得腫脹不堪了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>後方兩個匪徒的叱喝聲愈來愈近，彷彿只隔一臂距離就能截堵他。<br/><br/>那些喝罵聲夾雜了不明的口音，他分不清這是出自哪族的，聽入耳朵中嗡嗡一片。<br/><br/><br/><br/>呼、呼、呼。<br/><br/>喘氣聲大得變成了耳鳴，再跑過了一段，他實在是只靠意志考在硬撐著了，連前方的路都看成了會晃動的光帶。<br/><br/>沒看也知道腳踝應該扭曲成奇怪的形狀了，只剩健全的單腳在踩土，如何也躲不過兩個壯年男人。<br/><br/><br/><br/>果不然，後方一根泛著藍光滋滋作響的電撃棒向腰間揮來!!<br/><br/>「嗄……」他僥倖避開這下攻撃，向苟延殘喘的跑前了幾步。<br/><br/>豈料下秒肩膀就被抓住了，這力度大似鐵臂沒法掙脫，「抓到你了吧!兔崽子!」<br/><br/>「給大爺逃跑!你逃得了嗎!!!?」<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰虛弱的吼幾聲要掙卻被一拳打得眼角爆裂，血液像小河沿頰邊向下奔流。<br/><br/>膝蓋後方電得麻痛難堪，眼前發黑一瞬間體力便告耗盡…「…!」<br/><br/><br/><br/>原來想說些什麼交涉的話。<br/><br/>但兩個綁匪完全沒給他機會。<br/><br/>他在暈過去前一刻，真切的感到右邊的膝蓋被一棍打碎了。<br/><br/>痛得連喊也喊不出聲音來。<br/><br/><br/><br/>在意識被完全吞噬之前，他竟然沒骨氣的感謝起這甜美的昏迷。</p><ul>
<li>*                    </li>
</ul><p>第二天<br/><br/>疼痛跟炎熱交加令他冷汗潺潺有時感到時冷時熱，已然抓不準自己是發燒還是發冷。眼晴被汗水糊得澀，嗅到了一點血混和乾草的味道。<br/><br/>迷糊間，他聽到忽遠忽近的聲音在討論<br/><br/>「你下手太重了吧，真把人搞死了，如何向關、呃...老大交代啊!?」<br/><br/>「我是看那兔崽子不要命的掙怕給他真混過去了，那時咱們有十條命也不夠填!」<br/><br/>「就小懲大戒一...」<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰的身體輕微抽搐，肩膀下意識的擦著泥土微聳動，綁匪立即噤了聲，緊張的瞪緊他。<br/><br/>過會看到沒有其他動靜，便招個手勢，走出鐵皮屋外繼續商議。<br/><br/>把門用兩鎖牢實的鎖起來了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>折騰於傷患而沒法稍動的蕭敬騰只能趴伏在地上，密密喘氣。<br/><br/>他的眼角好似瞄到屋角的枯草間有不尋常的白光在閃。<br/><br/>但他完全沒有氣力考究便被沈重的黑暗拉暈過去了。<br/><br/>*　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　　*<br/><br/>第三天<br/><br/>「說!說你是誰，不要耍花樣!」<br/><br/>意識二度回籠有賴那桶從頭淋到腳冷洌得可以的冰水，在他還顫抖得像條剛離岸的魚，未能回神之際，一個殘舊的電話已經遞到耳邊。<br/><br/>母親焦急的哭聲清晰傳來，令他心痛又無奈。<br/><br/>久未沾水的嘴唇乾得一掀便撕出幾條血紋，「我是敬騰，別擔心...」<br/><br/>目的達到，高個子立即把手機移開，不讓他多耽擱一秒，接下來就是交代如何交贖款的事。<br/><br/><br/><br/>瘦個子拿來一杯水，用眼神示意他仰頭。蕭敬騰確實是乾涸得喉嚨快要出血了，便順意張開了嘴任他隨意餵幾口涼水。<br/><br/>大概也是怕他莫名其妙的死去，所以暫且予他一點基本生存需要罷。<br/><br/>男人也沒打算如何服侍，胡亂倒完一杯，也不管他有沒有喝到。<br/><br/><br/><br/>打完了要求贖款的電話，看來進展順利，高個子有了調侃的心情，抓來一張木椅，坐在他正前方，撇起嘴角。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰平靜的回望他，雙手被縛於身後，半躺半挨在牆壁。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「喂，小子我聽說你是個兔兒爺吧!?原來我看你這硬氣還有幾分賞識。怎知你兩眼一黑了還死不斷氣，一直叫著你那姘頭的名字!來，跟爺說說你那男人如何讓你爽的!」<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰也不說話，只是用眼神瞪他。<br/>反抗從來沒有好果子吃，他明白。<br/>他也當過好幾年的街頭混混。<br/><br/><br/>「瞪什麼瞪!」<br/><br/>高壯男人被那麼冷浚的眼神瞪得發毛，甩手就一拳揮去。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰的臉被打得側向一邊，需臾，吐出幾口血跟一顆牙齒。<br/><br/>「說話!!」<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰皺起眉頭，沒所謂的勾起嘴角，雖然這小動作令他更痛了。<br/><br/>「我有很多姘頭，不知你說的哪個。」<br/><br/>男人被他這挑釁的表情引得哈哈大笑，一邊跟同伴說這廝果真喜歡被壓，夠賤，死了也不可惜。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「那個、什麼叫方什...麼同的那個，服侍得你最妥貼吧，暈了也回味得念念不忘!哈哈哈!」只要高壯的男人扯起嘶啞的笑，同伴就會立馬附和的跟著笑，像個按下開關的機器人一樣。<br/><br/><br/><br/>聽到好久不曾聽見的名字。<br/>蕭敬騰的眼神中滲入了一絲憤怒的，開始有了灼灼溫度。<br/><br/><br/>正中下懷的男人知道說中了他的要害，來勁了，說得更變本加厲。<br/><br/>「那個方大同光看樣子就知道是個吃軟飯的小白臉!」<br/><br/>「我跟你說實話，那死娘娘腔、沒骨頭的軟東西可不會來救你!!不如跟大爺說一下你們平時怎麼上床的，也許我聽爽了會待你好些?嗯，划算吧。被男人上和上男人哪個爽??」<br/><br/>「 再不說，我把他抓過來親自驗明正身也不錯，哈哈。」<br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰沒有別的想法了。<br/>吐一口血沫，冷靜的說<br/>「你他媽的狗東西你也配。」<br/><br/><br/>他知道，不擺出順伏的懦弱模樣，絕對沒有好果子吃。<br/>但是，他也根本不喜歡吃果子。<br/>大同還常苦口婆心的勸他多吃水果呢。<br/><br/><br/>腦袋飄現男人憂心忡忡的樣子。<br/>他忽然想笑。<br/><br/><br/><br/>可在他笑出聲之前，<br/>右手胳膊已經被扭向後成了古怪的形態。<br/>於是他的嘴角扯成了難看的孤。　<br/>*　　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　*<br/><br/>第四天<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰到翌日晚上才終於轉醒過來，是被斷掉的胳膊痛醒的。<br/>他有些後悔為了方大同受這樣難熬的傷。<br/><br/>畢竟，遠在他方不守約的男人很可能還在喝橙汁看電影，完全不知道自己受侮辱了。這樣說來他果真被說中，夠犯賤的。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他的胃餓得快要出血，不斷泛痛。<br/><br/>為了分散注意力，他四處張望。雖然以他的身體狀況要逃出去是天荒夜談，但熟悉環境總被坐以待斃好點。<br/><br/>他想起了牆角的銀光，於是匐伏著身體爬過去。<br/><br/><br/><br/>會不會是...?<br/>他不敢期望過高。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「呃...」<br/><br/>用腳尖挑開了亂七八糟的泥土及草屑，他果然沒猜錯，那銀白被遺棄在角落。<br/>他喜出望外的拉出來，果見I-POD塋幕已幾近爆裂，漆黑一片。<br/>大概是匪徒看到這小東西沒有通話功能，直接摔爆就沒多加理會。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰頂開按鈕，盼望它沒有完全壞死。<br/><br/>I-POD很爭氣的閃動幾下亮了起來，沒一會兒又暗下去了，過幾秒又重新閃出微弱的光芒，看上去還有電，只是功能肯定殘缺不全。<br/><br/>他用下巴壓向幾個功能試反應，試了幾次，終於選擇了「錄音」。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他不敢用正常音量說，只用氣音逐字輕說<br/><br/>「綁架我的頭目姓關...應該是湖南那邊勢力，以前灑大錢邀了我好幾次飯局...又送禮到公司我沒睬、可能是因為這樣結下樑子了...」<br/>沒有更多的資料了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>只是些普通的私人恩怨。<br/>姓關的面子下不來，想懲罰他的不知好歹，不會搞出人命的。<br/>純粹想讓自己吃些苦頭，幾天後收到錢便會放人。<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰心中盤算著。<br/>也沒什麼想說的。<br/>錄下來只是防患於未然。<br/><br/><br/><br/>可是身體難受得緊，沒法靜下心來。<br/>於是他又多說了幾句<br/><br/>「......對了，方大同我跟你說，真受夠你了。」<br/><br/>「為什麼連被綁架也那麼倒楣得跟你扯一塊。」<br/><br/>「不然我就不會被打了，嘖嘖。」<br/><br/>我原來是可以裝成純良小白兔的。<br/>結果成了最稱職的沙包。<br/><br/><br/><br/>想想他又有話要說。<br/>「受夠你了，戴墨鏡也沒我帥。」<br/><br/>*　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　*<br/>第五天<br/><br/><br/>看著綁匪晃腿吃麥當勞。<br/>多天未進食只能喝水的蕭敬騰真想飆髒話。<br/>他昨晚還因為被胃酸折騰得死去活來而乾嚼了幾根草。<br/><br/><br/><br/>綁匪飲飽食醉了無聊起來又有了逗玩他的心思。<br/>開始你一言我一語的說<br/><br/>「喂小子，你是唱歌的，給大爺唱一曲兒聽聽如何啊?」<br/><br/>「唱首歌說不定給你吃口麵包!哈哈!」<br/><br/>「對啊你跟那小白臉也是賣唱的，唱起來一定夠騷夠銷魂!」<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰眨眨眼睛。<br/><br/>靜了一會，沙啞的說「大哥，我沒氣力唱，你湊近一點...」<br/><br/><br/>被喚大哥的高個男人顯然很得意，覺得這小子終於被折折磨得屈服了，都說這些娘娘腔特沒骨氣，撐不了幾天的。<br/><br/><br/>他嘻皮笑臉的靠近，一手捏緊他的下巴，「快唱。」<br/>蕭敬騰目光一凜，卯足全身力氣猛然踹了男人腹部一腳!!!<br/><br/><br/><br/>男人被踢得一個踉蹌，怒火熊熊燒起來!<br/>「我操!給你面子還拿喬!!」<br/><br/>沒多加細想便一掌正中他的臉出盡蠻力揮去!!<br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰彷彿聽到骨頭爆烈的恐佈聲響。<br/><br/><br/>然後情況開始失控。<br/><br/><br/>他的鼻樑被打歪了。<br/>洶湧的鼻血瘋狂的奔流，沒有停下來的趨勢。<br/>很快沾滿了一身。<br/><br/><br/><br/>兩個綁匪沒有遇過這樣的情況大吃一驚，趕緊用毛巾摀住他的口鼻想要止血。<br/><br/>蕭敬騰原來清明的意識因為失血而急速流逝，慢慢視野模糊，變得昏昏沈沈。<br/>他扭頭嗚咽著避開毛巾，高個男人才意識到要讓他用口來呼吸，移開了一點。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「糟糕了!他臉都白了!」<br/>瘦男人急得手忙腳亂，怯懦的說。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「幹!!閉嘴，沒事的!!」<br/><br/>高個也六神無主，看著蕭敬騰臉無血色好像快要一命嗚呼似的，心驚膽跳。<br/><br/>「你、你去便利店買些止血的東西，快去快回!」<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰眼前蒙黑，意識隨著大量失血而失去。<br/>似被關掉了按鈕。<br/>*　　　　　　　　*　　　　　　　*<br/><br/>第六天<br/><br/><br/><br/>他覺得自己可以再醒過來真是奇蹟。<br/>真以為那兩個殘暴的惡棍已不小心把他弄死了。<br/><br/><br/>但是，應該也不遠了。<br/>他感到身體虛弱至極，連抬起一根手指頭也異常艱難。<br/><br/>發現所謂止血的東西也只是在鼻中塞了些棉球而已，完全沒有療傷作用，根本於事無補，現在只可用口密密補足氧氣。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他開始慢慢思考到死亡。<br/>原來死亡可以離自己那麼近。<br/><br/><br/>那兩個綁匪並非本地人。<br/>只是江湖上為金主做事吃口茶飯的混蛋，最極端情況即使把肉參弄死了，最多賺一桶金的美夢成空，壞不過是亡命天涯。<br/><br/>天大地大，總逃得了的。無論如何不會善良得帶他去醫院再逃吧。<br/><br/>沒血性的狗東西，他的命是為了什麼要葬送在如此無意義的事情上。<br/><br/>轉念一想，也說不定贖金及時到手。<br/>不必太悲觀。<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰停止了對未知的猜測。<br/>閉目養神一會，又想到如果這是生命最後幾天，不可再浪費時間。<br/><br/>於是他費力的捲動到牆角，咬出藏匿的I-POD。<br/>思考一下有什麼遺言想說。<br/><br/><br/>結果腦中空白一片。<br/><br/>還是對家人說些安慰以及讓他們不要太傷心的話好了。<br/>交代完了一些，蕭敬騰很快感到疲倦，感覺連吐出單字都那麼痛苦。<br/><br/>體力似被風吹的棉絮在散失...<br/><br/>血把棉球沾濕了，流不出來，漸漸回流到喉嚨，他吞下幾口。<br/>腦筋又陷入了朦朧的狀況中。<br/><br/>說話亦不利索了。<br/><br/><br/>想想他總得留些話給那個男人。<br/>什麼都好。<br/><br/><br/>「喂、那個誰，你藏起來不讓我看的黑圍巾，我早看到了，買了又不敢送，窩囊......對了，上次找了個很有名的學車師傅，我拜託他來香港教你，結果你沒聽電話就吹了，又說要學成載我，去你的....」<br/><br/>「還有，到下面我也不一定记得你了，所以....追下来也没用，有本事给我好好活到老...」<br/><br/>「下輩子如果還遇上你、我應該死活都不會喜歡吧……而且說實話、除了墨鏡、你露額頭也不好看...」<br/><br/><br/>哈哈遺言竟可以無聊成這個地步。<br/>他自己也很想笑。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「帶肉來看我...」<br/><br/>「不要帶你老婆。」<br/>*　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　 *<br/><br/>第七天<br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰半閉的眼睛看到了微弱的光，聽到轟轟烈烈的嘈吵聲。<br/>其實他並不清楚發生了什麼事。<br/><br/><br/><br/>狂亂的腳步聲在身邊響起。<br/>「大哥、條子找上來了!!我看到下山坡一群人在搜!」<br/><br/>「媽的還真是報警了，快撤!!」<br/><br/><br/>「那他...怎麼辦...??」<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰心中一緊。<br/>緊握拳頭。<br/><br/><br/>「當然是扔下，拖著他如何跑!!」<br/><br/>蕭敬騰心中悄悄燃起獲救的希望。<br/><br/><br/>高個子走過來凝視他一會，忽然一腳踹上他扭曲的臂彎。<br/>「唔...」蕭敬騰即使咬破了唇也沒法壓下最微弱的痛苦呻吟。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「還給我裝!!」<br/><br/>知道他仍有意識，高個子防患於未然，以防警察找到肉參時會暴露二人的衣著特徵。不知從哪抄來一管鐵棍，狠狠的於他後頸揮下!!<br/><br/>「呯!!」<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰只感到脖子像被打得歪了。<br/>喉頭一甜，整個人天旋地轉，認不出方向。<br/><br/><br/>「走!!」<br/><br/>二人看他眼白一翻，已失去威脅性，立即衝出屋外，把門鎖緊。<br/>慌忙逃離了。<br/><br/><br/><br/>蕭敬騰真正感到死神已站在腳跟後不遠的地方，等待他墜入懷抱。<br/>渾身發寒、顫抖，連抱緊自己都是奢侈的事。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他從衣服中蹭出i-pod。<br/>其實連有沒有按中錄音鍵也不知道了。<br/>只能盡量湊近嘴邊。<br/><br/><br/><br/>後腦發麻，他好想睡。<br/>但是有件事他就是深深不忿，之前不說、怕丟臉，現在也沒所謂了。<br/><br/>「喂你，我去了你小學...你的同學跟我說，你小時候...很勇敢...保護了他。我其實有些嫉妒...只有一點點啦。因為我沒那麼強，有時侯也想你能保護我、很好笑對不對....」<br/><br/><br/><br/>「但我大人有大量，不會記恨你的，放心...」<br/><br/><br/>「我沒說的，你應該都知道，就不浪費口水了...」<br/>如果你還不知道，就白白浪費了我們七年的愛。<br/><br/>是個超級大笨蛋。<br/><br/><br/>他花最後一點力氣按開了大同的歌，讓他的聲音伴他走。<br/>然後被黑暗完全吞沒。<br/><br/><br/>他不擔心，雖然大同笨，但沒那麼笨。<br/><br/>*　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　 *<br/>從沒想過沈溦讓他挖的就是敬騰的遺言。<br/><br/><br/>方大同呆然聽完錄音的最後一句。<br/>淚水止不住，像斷了線般顆顆滑落。<br/><br/>他把I-POD上的血污跟泥土瘋狂用衣擺抹走，像是這樣做，把它勉強弄得光潔如新就可以抹走悲痛的過去。<br/><br/><br/>「唔...嗚...」<br/><br/>他很久不哭。<br/><br/>但是這次沒法壓抑住哭聲，起先是無聲的哭泣，最後變成嚎啕。<br/>他嗚咽的像個孩子。<br/>蹲在那兒，聽著敬騰很久以前的遺言，一遍又一遍。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他說的都是埋怨。<br/>完全沒有說過愛。<br/><br/>但他卻聽出了滿滿的愛。<br/>敬騰說了很少，他卻聽懂了很多。<br/><br/>他的囉唆跟抱怨的口吻，就像從前待在他懷中的碎碎唸一樣。<br/>把他的心揪疼。<br/><br/><br/>他說不記恨，是擔心自己會內疚終生吧。<br/>即使到了最後，敬騰還是那麼體貼與溫柔。<br/>而自己竟然沒有保護好他。<br/><br/>保護這個這樣愛自己的男孩。<br/><br/><br/>「嗚...鳴」<br/><br/>情緒崩潰，方大同哭得雙肩抖動，腿發軟蹲不了就直接跪坐下來。<br/>淚水滴滴掉入衣襟，以及I-POD上。<br/><br/>每看到水滴於它表面渲開，他就很著急的抹走，以免淚水把它打濕了壞了。<br/>好像這部機器是他跟敬騰的唯一聯繫，他不想讓他知道，自己哭成這個蠢樣子。<br/>就這樣來回抹了幾次。<br/><br/><br/><br/>他閉上酸軟的雙眼，醒覺自己必須把這I-POD交給敬騰的家人跟報警。<br/>但他卻完全站不起來。<br/><br/>想依靠大樹站起身子卻又軟軟的賴下去...<br/><br/><br/>此時，身後傳來急促的腳步聲。<br/>「先生、先生你在做什麼??」<br/><br/><br/><br/>聲線很熟悉，但方大同沈溺於感動跟悲痛之中，沒有氣力跟心思回頭。<br/><br/>「你是方大同先生嗎?」<br/><br/><br/>知道我的名字，<br/>是Neal吧。<br/><br/><br/>他哭得頭痛欲裂，也不想搭理任何人。<br/>只管緊抓手中的珍寶，靜靜流淚哀悼。<br/><br/><br/>Neal不明所以，著急的把他扶起來。<br/>「方先生，你身體不適嗎?先站起來吧!」<br/><br/><br/>方大同被揪起來，自然的望向Neal。<br/><br/><br/>他看到沈溦。<br/><br/><br/>他的腦筋瞬間斷線，暈過去了。<br/><br/>*　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　*<br/><br/>躺在學校醫務室中柔軟的床上醒來。<br/>方大同的眼皮腫得像鉛，睜開半縫。<br/><br/><br/><br/>看到男人的雙腿貼在椅腳晃，一臉疑慮又憂心的看著他。<br/>他彷彿時光倒流回到甫自殺不遂從醫院中醒來的時候。<br/><br/>那時他也是用這個角度看這清秀的男孩。<br/><br/><br/><br/>如果能回到那天多好。<br/>如今卻要跟他重新認識。<br/><br/><br/>「我是Neal，之前跟你通電話的校務秘書，你怎會在大樹前就暈了呢，是身體有什麼不舒服嗎?樹前有個坑，你是想找回以前埋下的東西嗎?」<br/><br/><br/>連聲音也一模一樣，果然夠囉唆。<br/>方大同忽然想笑。<br/><br/>「Neal,冒昧請問你的中文名字是?」<br/><br/><br/>Neal揮揮手像在叫他不要多禮。<br/>「我是沈溦呀，你不記得我了，大同!!我是你同班同學呀!」<br/><br/><br/>方大同低頭默默掖好被角。<br/>果然，跟他猜想的一模一樣。<br/><br/>他喉頭像卡住了果核什麼也說不出來。<br/><br/><br/>沈溦卻自顧的坐近，說話熟稔了起來，抓起水杯邊替他斟水邊追問。<br/>「誒!!你之前不是說替同年畢業的姓沈的同學捐款的嗎??」<br/><br/>「怎麼不見他一起來呀?我查了一下，同屆的除了我沒人姓沈了耶...」<br/><br/><br/>「我猜，你是知道我在母校工作，跟我開玩笑的對吧?」<br/><br/>「其實收到支票我就認出是你了，當了歌星很威風囉。」<br/><br/>方大同微笑搖搖頭，又點頭。<br/><br/>「對，是幫你捐的。」<br/>是你又不是你。<br/><br/><br/>「說起明星，我想起來了，五年前我還真見過一個大明星!」<br/><br/>「他來了要捐款，正巧也是我負責的。他說你們約好過來探望老師，你飛機誤點了他就先過來看看。」<br/><br/>「我說了你小時候打架想保護我的糗事。他呆了一下，還笑你逞強。」<br/><br/>那個驚訝然後帶點驕傲的表情，他還記得很清楚呢。<br/>當時就想他們的感情真好啊。<br/><br/><br/>「後來我們聊了很多，他一直等到黃昏，最後還等不到就先回酒店了。你們之後應該在其他地方見面了吧?」<br/><br/>「嗯。」方大同輕點頭。<br/><br/><br/><br/>「他好像姓蕭的、蕭...我一時忘了...」<br/><br/>「蕭敬騰。」<br/><br/>「對、就是他!不管怎樣，重遇你真好啊，多聯絡舊同學嘛。」<br/><br/><br/>沈溦拍他的肩膀一下，體貼的忽視他還殘留淚痕的臉，也不問明原因。<br/><br/><br/>方大同發現，<br/>原來沈溦笑起來很燦爛，會發出光芒。<br/>跟敬騰很像。<br/>*　　　　　　　　 *　　　　　　　*<br/><br/><br/><br/>敬騰，<br/>你說讓我帶他來見你，我會的，待我將來敞開心來迎接新一段的時候。<br/>絕對不會辜負你把i-pod埋入大樹，讓我返回母校重遇沈溦的心意。<br/><br/><br/>謝謝那麼可愛又帥又活潑、還有演技、唱歌又好聽、超有才的華你<br/>多陪了我那些日子。</p><p><br/>不知你是否用存摺的存款替我算出了末來的伴，我想那一定很貴。<br/>我一向就說你沒理財概念，到死也不懂為下輩子籌謀一下。<br/><br/>即使那是我想念你的時間，也不該亂用呀。<br/><br/>如果你最後的心願是希望找個讓我再愛的人。<br/>我會的。<br/><br/>我會幸福的。<br/><br/>我會帶肉，也會帶他來探望你。<br/><br/>我不會再那麼傻，追到下面找你。<br/>但我會追到下輩子。<br/><br/>等等我，這次一定保護你。<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一直有聽這歌來寫這文。<br/>我覺得很合敬騰(沈溦)的心情，大家有興趣也找來聽聽?</p><p>王力宏的「你不知道的事」</p><p>蝴蝶眨幾次眼睛才學會飛行<br/>夜空灑滿了星星但幾顆會落地<br/>我飛行但你墜落之際<br/>很靠近還聽見呼吸<br/>對不起我卻沒捉緊你</p><p>你不知道我為什麼離開你<br/>我堅持不能說放任你哭泣<br/>你的淚滴像傾盆大雨碎了滿地<br/>在心理清晰<br/>你不知道我為什麼狠下心<br/>盤旋在你看不見的高空裡<br/>多的是你不知道的事</p><p>蝴蝶眨幾次眼睛才學會飛行<br/>夜空灑滿了星星但幾顆會落地<br/>我飛行但你墜落之際<br/>很靠近還聽見呼吸<br/>對不起我卻沒捉緊你</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>